World of Chances
by Demisbitch
Summary: 'To fall in love and ignore all the ghosts in your rear-view mirror that says this is going to end badly, that is rebelling.' THIS WILL BE CONTINUED, keep an eye out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first story, I will include a lot of real life/random create ideas I've thought of. I apologise in advance for any grammar update Chapter two soon. **

That was it. I grabbed my leather jacket and stormed out of her house. I was so sick of Dallas, ever since I broke up with Joe she's been on my case asking, 'Why did you break up with Joe?' and 'He was hot! What DO you want in a guy?' And to be honest, I don't know.

I got in my car and done the only thing I could think have, drive around. It was about 7 in the evening, so traffic in the city wasn't too bad. I haven't texted any of my friends all day-and they didn't even notice. I noticed a park on the side of the road, I decided to pull over and go for a walk. I mean, if you don't contact your friends for a full day they SHOULD be worried, shouldn't they? You see, I'm the friend that laughs and jokes all the time. I never discuss my feelings and I'm always there for them, I definitely have a 'hard exterior'. One thing I am open about however, my MASSIVE crush on my idol, Jess Origliasso. She is the only one that is always there for me. I should introduce myself, I'm Demi Torres. A young girl from Dallas with a butt chin and boring-complicated life.

I sat on a swing and began to think of my life mysteries, while I was interrupted by a cough. 'Excuse me but um...Is this seat taken?' I followed the sound of the beautiful voice and found myself staring into the most beautiful face I have ever seen. She had raven hair just below her shoulders; hazel eyes that made her look like she had her stuff together but look deeper and you can see pain. I realised I hadn't of answered her question and probably seemed like a creep for looking at her for so long.

'Yeah sure. My names Demi'

'Selena, what a beautiful name Demi.'

'Thanks.' We sat in silence for a moment before she reached into her pocket, took out a packet of cigarettes and took a long drag, she noticed me looking at her.

'Like what you see?' She said, while winking. Making me blush just by four simple words.

'Uh...I...you...' Before I could answer her she spoke again.

'Listen, it's getting quite late. Haven't you somewhere to be? Like at home?'

It was my time to be cocky now.

'Why would you care?'She looked hurt, her eyes looked hurt but of course she masked it within seconds.

'I Don't. I'm just curious' I guess I expected that. But, it was a bit harsh.

'Wow, that was harsh do you not think?'

'Demi, what is it with you and questions? Like seriously. How about we play a question game? Well take turns in answering each other's questions because now you're a stranger and my mum told me not to talk to strangers'

'Okay then' I agreed, 'you start'

'Alright then, what age are you?'

'19.'

'What school do you go to?'

'Currently, Tribeca'

'Favourite films?'

'Oh um, Snow White and the Huntsman and Twilight probably'.

'A big Kristen Stewart fan then?'

'No, I just like those films I guess. She seems pretty cool though'

'Yeah she's so hot! Favourite music artists?'

'Hands down Kelly Clarkson, The Veronicas, Paramore and I'm a sucker for Taylor Swift song time-to-time'

'Good choice! I'm glad you're not one of those people who listen to dub step I'm not going to lie'

'No way! I like music that means something, y'know what I mean? Like, I can just plug-in my headphones and shut the world out'.

'Why do you need to shut the world out?'

'It's just...complicated. I broke up with my ex-boyfriend, Joe. Everyone asks me why but I can't give them a reason. I just didn't feel any attraction'

'Tell them what you told me then'

'Its just not that simple, I wish it was. But, here I am bearing my soul to a complete stranger, you know lots about me now it's my turn to ask you questions...'

Just as I had said that, her phone rang. She glanced down at the caller I.D and she sighed, I wonder why. I can't help but look at her eyes and how she was dressed. She wore high-tops with black skinny jeans, and she wore a 'Iron Maiden' concert t-shirt. She dressed very tom boy-ish but she still looked beautiful.

Wait, did I just call her beautiful? I had been lost in my thoughts by the time she had come off her phone. 'Sorry but I have to go now. Alex is looking me home, we've a date tonight'

'Aw, but I never got to ask you any questions!'

'Tell you what, give me your phone. I'll give you my number'

I gave her my BlackBerry and waited till I could no longer hear the keys tapping. 'I'll call you sometime, bye Demi'.

As she walked away, I couldn't draw my eyes away from her hips. I swear she was purposely swaying them.

'Bye Selena', you little tease.

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2- Take me on the floor

**Hello again ;) Actually got good feedback! Got 59 reads(I think) which I'm happy about, One thing is can you s review so I know if anyone is even liking this story? AND OMG ONE OF MY FAVOURITE WRITERS REVIEWED! Demenaforever13, is awesome. Read her stories- i'm currently waiting for Selena and Demi to date, and I love that Alex is the sensible yet tough one. **

**So this is a good bit longer, this should make up for maybe a day of not updating..took ages to type up as I originally write them on my BlackBerry. Anyway I suggest you watch The Veronicas-Take me on the floor video as it will help you understand a certain part in this chapter. It's not essential though. Anyway, on with the story!Those who appear; Miley, Alex Russo( looks like Taylor Swift if you can imagine that..) Khloe and Kim Kardashian appears here.**

**( watch?v=jEiGbXvF_Rw ) The Veronicas video**

Demi's POV

Things didn't get better. I just felt like my friends didn't care anymore and it hurt. They had all met up and went out and partied or chilled while I was left in my house, alone and drowning in my own demons. Trying to not let them win, they nearly did. I hadn't stopped thinking about Selena either. She remained a mystery to me, I didn't know what age she was, what school she went to, or even where she was from. All I knew was; she would not leave my mind, there was a possibility she liked heavy metal and she had a boyfriend called Alex. Damn Alex. I don't even know why I'm jealous. It's probably because he at least knows her surname and age, yeah, that's it. I was taken out of my trance by my phone vibrating; I didn't recognise the number but checked the message anyway.

'Hey there babe. My friends and I are going out, wanna come with? Maybe we can finish that question game ;) – Selena.'

OMG did she just call me 'babe'? Was that a winky face? I really should stop reading too much into the message, I mean, she has a boyfriend she wouldn't be carelessly flirting with me, one because we've sort of just met and two because I'm a girl. I'm 100% sure she's straight. I better text her back now because Ill forget to later.

'Sure! What time should I be ready for and where will I meet you all?'

Selena near immediately texted back. 'Can't wait! Em, about 9? Meet us at the local club at 10, see you there!'

Now I must get ready.

4 hours later.

Its 9:30pm, thank god I live near the club. I'm wearing a black play suit with leopard print high heels, heels are essential as I am REALLY short. My hair is in loose curls, I have dark brown eye shadow which complements and brings out my brown eyes.

'Dallas, I'm ready!'

Dallas was driving me tonight as I planned on having a shot or two, can't do any harm right? She walked in and her mouth literally dropped.

'Daaaaaaaaamnn Gurl! Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!' Stupid Dallas and her cheesy chat up lines, that's my sister all right.

'Shut up Dork! Let's just go.'

'Yes my lord'

At the Club

I've arrived at the club; I've never been here before as I rarely go out, but from what I can see it seems alright! I sit at the bar and order a red bull and vodka while I wait for Selena and Guests. As I'm waiting the boy next to me tries to get my attention, and boy is he desperate.

'Hi, my names Niall. Have you ever been to Dublin? Because my dicks Dublin when I see you sweetheart. And who are you?'

I notice his thick Irish accent, and his head thick of blonde hair but his speech is quite slurred. But just as I was going to answer him...

'And she's leaving'

I turned and seen Selena, instantly smiled. I guessed Niall noticed and he backed off, but not before smirking at both of us, I wonder why he done that?

Selena grabbed my hand and we tried to get through the dance floor, a minute or so later we ended up in the booth area where there were four girls already seated. This must be Selenas guests.

'Hey guys I found her! This is Demi. That's Miley, Alex, Khloe and Kim'

'Hi, um, I'm Demi as you know' I nervously laughed.

Miley was the first to speak, I could hear her clear Southern accent.

'Hello sweetheart! Come on, let's get this bitch milked!' I don't even know what that meant but apparently the other girls and Selena knew they immediately began downing shots.

Miley then dragged me to the dance floor; she was already staggering at this stage. I was beginning to like this girl even more; she was lively and absolutely crazy. We were dancing to Macklemore – Thrift shop. Personally I think that song does him no justice, have you ever listened to 'Same Love'? THAT shows his true talent, he's pretty good for a 'white boy'. The next song to play was The Veronicas Take me on the floor, I jumped excitedly and Miley mirrored my actions.

'OMG THE VERONICAS! I LOVE LISA I WISH SHE WOULD JUST MARRY ME ALREADY!'

I was totally in shock. I had never met anyone who liked The Veronicas just as much as I, and the fact I loved Jess and she loved Lisa was just...fate. The lyrics,"Take me on the floor, I can give you more, you kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch,' came on and Miley began to get closer and closer to me. I was slightly getting butterflies as I knew the next lyrics that came up, "I wanna kiss a girl". Miley must have noticed how close our faces were now. Just then we were getting dragged away by Selena, I looked up at her and she seemed to have a look of jealousy in her eyes? I'm sure I'm just being paranoid. I looked over at Alex but she looked generally annoyed.

'What the hell? Me and Demi was mashing to The Veronicas bro!' Miley said.

'I took you back to do shots! Let's do this shit!'

That's basically how the night went on. I found out or figured out, that in fact Selenas 'boyfriend' Alex was not actually her boyfriend...it was her girlfriend. I was quite shocked at this but I'm totally cool with it, she's still the same person isn't she?

Everyone was having so much fun until Selena and Alex began arguing, I could feel the tension in the booth and I felt really uncomfortable. I don't think anyone in the group actually knew what they were arguing about, me and Miley was the only ones actually intrigued by the couple. Khloe and Kim just seemed I don't know, used till it?

More and more tension was building before Alex threw her drink over Selena, Selena didn't react at all just sat there shocked; even when Alex left she just sat there solid as stone, before she finally spoke.

'She...she...broke up with me. She's been cheating on me with...Harry...St-t-t-yles' She broke down half way through the sentence; tears were running out of her eyes-that's when we decided to leave the club. On the way home Selena had been crying into my chest, I don't know why she chose me I mean her best friend Miley was right beside me. I looked sympathetically up at Miley, and she gave me a smile to let me know she was fine with it. Miley had left Khloe and Kim home and we were now arriving at Selenas house, Miley offered to leave me home first but I told her we should leave Selena home first as she was falling asleep beside me.

Miley helped carry Selena in as we walked into her house, well id say walked but in reality staggered. Miley said her bedroom was downstairs and I said a silent thankful prayer to God. The girls heavier than she looks! We got her into bed, and set a glass of water and painkillers on her bed stand she would definitely need them for morning. Just as we were going to leave Selena called us back.

'Can you guys stay here please? I feel lonely'

'Sorry Selena I can't, I've got work tomorrow evening and I need to recover. But I can come over tomorrow evening okay?'

'Alright, Miles. What about you Demi?'

As she looked up to me I could not resist those brown eyes that draw me towards her, how could I say no? 'Yeah sure thing'

'Okay then. I'll see you both tomorrow then. Night Demi, Night Sel.'

I climbed in with Selena under the warm sheets. She was the first to speak. 'Thanks for staying Dems. It means a lot to me, I just...can't believe she broke up with me'

She had begun crying again and it was horrible to see this broken girl in front of me. I guess I voiced my thoughts as I said...'Beautiful girls don't cry Sel'

She stopped and looked me dead in the eye. Before I knew what was happening we both began to look in each other's eyes, but what happened next was what shocked me...

**Cliffhangers a bitch isn't it? **

**Uknowwho: Oh really? That girl must be pretty..weird? Yes they do meet again. As you can probably see. **


	3. Chapter 3- Damn Blurred Lines

**I actually typed this chapter up straight after the last one but I have a French exam next week which I am definitely failing. So, anyone reading like The Veronicas? ;) My favourites Jess, but Lisa is awesome too. And yes, I am a lovatic. However, I thought it'd be a bit cheesy to put Demi listening to herself or Selena listening to herself..just me? Okay then. Congrats to Selena about the birth of her little sister though! Did you know Demi and even Justin Bieber sent Mandy (Selena's Mom) flowers ;) Well, you do now. If you wish to contact me about updates or whatever there is two ways you can contact me; Twitter or through BBM. You can message me privately or whatever and I'll give you my pin. Twitter name; (At symbol) lovaticmegan. My name is Megan, Shock horror! Just..don't spam me or judge by my stupid, pointless tweets.**

**uknowwho - Oh really? I bet she's a bitch though. I am not gonna tell you the next chapter no matter how many times you ask me! Hope you see the hints I set up this chapter at some of the characters though ;)**

**sue- Wow, thanks! Yeah cliffs suck- I should know. Hope you're happy with how it turned out though?**

**Demenaforever13- Aw thank you! Nice story twist btw,I love the fact chapt.23 cliffhanger literally made me frustrated. I was DIEING to know what happened next, I think it's quite sad she forgot everyone though. I've a soft spot for Alex especially /3**

**MileyJakes- Thank you so much! Means a lot. **

**RainbowVaneza- Unf? I love The Veronicas, they're just so awesome y'know?**

**I've included LOADS of my personal life shiz in this, and I decided to let one of my friends feature in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_Demi's POV;_

She kissed me. Selena kissed me. How the hell do I even react to that? I tell you how I DID react to it. I ran out of her house kicker than I've ever ran in my life and just walked to my house. I lived ages away, but I didn't notice the distance as my mind was clouded by that kiss. It was totally wrong...but felt...right? I can even hear my English Teachers annoying chants in my ear, 'Dramatic Irony'. Yeah, this is dramatic and definitely ironic. I swear in that year our class read 'Of Mice and Men' and 'an inspector calls' I wanted to kill him. But, when thinking of how annoying he was a memory triggered in my mind. 'Selena, turn around and pay attention!' I scrambled my mind to try and remember her face. In high school I was that popular chic that never listened and just talked to my friends; I never acknowledged my surroundings or the people around me. How I regretted that right now. I tried to remember but all I could remember was doing a tally chart on how many times my English teacher said.' You know?' It was approaching maybe 6 or 7 as I reached my house. By the time I got back my feet were killing me, I was still freaked out at what happened and I had definitely sobered up. I got straight into bed and let sleep drift over me.

_**Next day (Selena's POV)**_

I woke up surprisingly without too bad of a hangover, I downed down the water and painkillers on my bed stand and attempted to stand. Of course I have one knee shorter than the other and I waddle like a duck so I just fell straight on the floor. Like I do nearly every weekend. I could hear my phone ringing and I groaned in annoyance at Mileys choice of my ringtone, Blurred Lines. I swear the only reason I even slightly like that 'song' is the girls in the video.

'Hello?'

'Sup Bitch?'

'Miley it's too early for this. What do you want?'

'Oh, someone's on their T.O.M'

'Who or What the hell is Tom? Do I even want to ask?'

'Time of the month dude! Keep up with the slang! Anyway, what are you and Demi up to today?'

'Demi? What?'

'Yeah...She stayed with you last night? How drunk were you Sel? Anyway got till go chick! Don't miss my sweet ass too much, love ya!'

Then she hung up. I just stood there, confused as hell. She wasn't there when I woke up so maybe she woke up early and went on home, it is...2:00pm?

Just then it hit me.

FLASHBACK

_The jealousy I felt towards her and Miley dancing last night, they were grinding and dancing with each other. I don't even know why I was jealous. I guess Alex must have noticed because she called me out on it, she had checked my phone while we were getting ready in my house and seen my text to Demi. Apparently when you're dating it's not appropriate to flirt with other girls or call them 'babe'. Pft, whatever. We were arguing before we arrived at the club anyway, I glanced back to Miley and Demi and I recognised what was going to happen next so I went down and interrupted them, I was just being a good friend. Or so I thought. The night continued and Alex and I were still arguing. Thank god the rest of the girls couldn't hear what we were exactly saying._

_Alex was screaming at me saying I never pay any attention to her anymore, that's probably true. Only reason I'm dating her is to try and get over Demi. All through High School I had this huge crush on the girl, in English class when my Bruce Willis wannabe teacher was banging on about Arthur Birling I just sat there enchanted by the girls' beauty. She was Demi Torres, the school rebel. She had both boys AND girls swooning over her. She had big inviting brown eyes, the widest smile I've ever come across and the cutest dimple on her chin. Her style was rock chic, shed turn up in converse, a leather jacket and her hair in loose curls and she would catch the whole schools attention. She never paid any attention to me at all though. I used to be the school rebel, Rebel Russo I would be called. I smoked, went out to parties and hooked up with complete strangers. But that all stopped when my mother left my father, we had to move to Dallas._

_I moved at the end of the school year so I only had to attend Tribeca for at least two weeks- that's where I first met Miley, Khloe, Kim, Alex and of course Demi. The next semester I swore a vow to myself that I would have a fresh start, I'd get good grades ad have positive friends with great energy around me. So, that's basically how the next two years went until I left school at 18. I didn't have to get any education because my mum owned a catering company and I wanted to be a chef so I just took up that profession. Life was seemingly perfect for me. I had awesome friends that supported me and I had a beautiful girlfriend and best friend, Alex. Something still lacked in my life though- it was like a big space was missing. Every night after my shift at mums I went to the local park, chilled and had a cigarette- it seemed to relieve stress a lot. I was doing my normal routine walking up the park path when I seen a brown haired girl sitting on the swing. I decided she looked Sane so I would sit beside her, company can't hurt._

_She seemed deep in thought so I decided I would cough then ask. 'Excuse me but um...Is this seat taken?'_

_The girl looked up at me and I was in shock, it was Demi. That's when I felt the butterfly's all over again. She must not have recognised me but then again, who recognises the nerd in your English class? I decided I'd play along and she might later recognise me. Big possibility I know, but it was worth a shot. I thought she did recognise me as she stared into my eyes, like she was looking for something. I flirted with her and we began to play a question game, I learned a lot about her. She listened to the same music as me nearly, except I went heavier into metal. For example, Iron Maiden (hence the t-shirt I was wearing), my chemical romance, Muse and John Mayer. Just as Demi was going to ask me questions, my mobile rang._

_I looked at the caller I.D and internally groaned. It was Alex; does this girl ever give me space? I answered and was immediately met with, 'WHERE ARE YOU SELENA? WE'VE A DATE TONIGHT?'_

_Oh crap I forgot. 'Okay sorry babe, I'll be home soon okay?' Then hung up. I looked back to Demi and she was totally checking me out. Maybe she isn't straight, but she did mention her ex-boyfriend Joe so I don't know._

_'Sorry but I have to go now. Alex is looking me home, we've a date tonight'_

_She nodded, but just before I left somehow I gave her my number. Damn Demi has me in the palm of her hand. I decided to give her a show before I left; I purposely swayed my hips as I left. I turned back and caught her looking; this is going to be so fun. I'm such a tease sometime._

_I thought deeper into my thoughts about last night; Alex broke up with me last night. Because of Demi. I was just in shock when Alex said I still loved Demi, I never admitted it to myself but it did make sense. But, how can you love someone that doesn't even notice you? I was so caught up in the moment I never even denied it to Alex that had too of hurt her._

_Then my mind went slightly cloudy. I can remember dropping Khloe and Kim being dropped off and me being comforted by Demi. I must of fell asleep because next when I woke up I was in my own bed with Demi and Miley just about to walk away. I decided to speak up, 'Can you guys stay here please? I feel lonely'_

_Miley answered first, 'Sorry Selena I can't, I've got work tomorrow evening and I need to recover. But I can come over tomorrow evening okay?'_

_I was sort of disappointed but I hopefully spoke up again, 'Alright, Miles. What about you Demi?'_

_I looked up to her and she was already looking at my eyes, I done a little pout too. It seemed to of worked because she agreed, 'Yeah sure thing'._

_'Okay then. I'll see you both tomorrow then. Night Demi, Night Sel.' As Miley said that and left Demi climbed in beside me._

Then my mind went cloudy again, damn shots done that. I could barely make out her face but I can remember leaning in...Wait did I? Oh crap I did! I kissed Demi.

That's what must have happened. I hope I didn't screw up out friendship because my feelings came in the way, it would kill me. I would just have to wait and see how things turned out.

**'Another authors note bro?'**

**Yes, sadly. I just want to see what YOU guys think will happen next or what yous want to happen next. Just review and I'll take some notes from there ;) If you review you get a brownie!**

**Update soon by the way. **


	4. Chapter 4- Star bucks in 10!

**Hello again. This chapter is actually half the size of the previous three. For two reasons; I've got French on Monday to learn. AND I set this chapter up for what happens next, this gives a bit more insight from Demi's viewpoint. And a special guest also appears! Anyway, I don't like writing in Selenas point of view, I'd rather do Demis. Meh. On with the story.**

**MileyJakes- Technically they don't talk in this chapter. Question is, Will they talk again?**

**RainbowVaneza- Have you heard 'Sugar Daddy' yet? Jess' voice oh my gaaawwd. Demi did ignore Selena in this chapter. But, I think it was kind of justified, if Selena was more honest with her. Good prediction ;) *Hint hint nudge nudge***

**Demenaforever13- Alex foreverrr,btw update soon please :B**

**Oh, and another fanfic you all HAVE to read is: 'Change of heart' it's absolutely brilliantly well written. **

**Demis**_** POV**_

I woke up the next day at around 3 in the evening, which isn't bad seeing I walked home and collapsed into my bed at around at least 6 or 7 am. My hangover had gone when I was walking home but Jesus Christ my feet were in agony!

I just lay and thought about what happened the previous night. She kissed me._Selena had kissed me_. And my early morning revelation that I might in fact of already met Selena wasn't really helping either. I decided to ring Patrick; the local nerd. I used to beat him up in high school, a lot. He wasn't actually that bad but I had a reputation to keep up! He also had a twin, and he was originally from Ireland. Funny enough he didn't have one of those cute awesome Irish accent, one thing they don't teach you in school is that the Irish accent WE recognise is actually from the south of Ireland. Confusing huh? He wasn't like that guy in the bar with his sweet accent. Was his name Nathan? Niall? Nate? I think it was Nate, doesn't matter anyway.

I rang him and he answered after like 5 rings.

'Hello?'

'What sup white boy? It's Demi!'

'Demi, stop calling me that. Or ill go all French speaking on your ass. What you want?'

'I just need something cleared up. Meet me in Starbucks, 10 minutes?'

'Deeeeeeeemi! I was just about to get laid!'

'White boy, to get 'laid' you actually need another human being, not just your magazine bro. See you in 10' and I hung up. I could be a bitch sometimes but I'm just so annoyed at this whole situation, and this is my way of covering up my emotions. My friends don't even support me in stuff like this, they just assume I'm pissed off at something stupid and 'I would sort it out myself'. I just want someone to arrive at my door, grab me by the shoulders and tell me I'm not okay; but it's okay not to be okay. But I guess that's just fairy tales huh?

In star bucks

Typical of Patrick to be late. Then, I see a boy approaching my table he was pretty buff and had a six pack; instead of staring him down like any other teenage vulture I just didn't find him attractive at all; He had a good body but, I just didn't. This sucks.

'Hey Dems! Long time no see!' He took off his sunglasses and I recognised it as Patrick.

'White boy! Wow, you've changed!'

'Is that a good or bad thing? Two years since you've seen me last and you still call me white boy. I wouldn't stay a nerd forever you know! I've been working out and going out more. Anyway, I got to get back. What is it you want to talk about?'

'Nerd boy can lift weights?! Wow! Ha-ha, I just wanted to ask; was there ever a girl in our English class called Selena Russo?'

'Yeah there was. Why do you ask?'

'Oh...no reason'

'She used to like daydream while looking at you. Like, it was different compared to other girls. They were just looking in like lust. She looked in...Just I don't know how to describe it. Now are you going to tell me the truth?'

'She kind of kissed me. I've got back in contact... and I just can't stop thinking about her. And I know it's weird but...I think I might sort of, kind of, just maybe...'

He interrupted me, 'Like her.' It was more of a statement.

'Yeah. Any ways that's all I needed to know, it was really nice to see you white boy, Keep in touch?'

'Sure thing Dems. If you need me call me. Now, if you excuse me I gotta go get my McLovin!'

EW, how gross.

Now what was I meant to do? I basically had gotten kissed by a girl who I liked, but I've never had feelings for a girl before. I've always been attracted to guys or found the guy on the football team hot. Or did I? Oh great, now I was self-doubting. I hadn't even realised I arrived at home until I put my car keys on the counter.

"Maybe you'll call me someday, Hear the operator say the numbers no good, And that she had, A world of chances, for you, She had a world of chances, for you, She had a world of chances"

I looked at the caller I.D, and it was Selena. I didn't know what to do so I automatically hung up. I knew she would keep ringing so I needed to get out of the house. I ended up in the park, again. Questions were in and out of my head. I hadn't realised I was crying.

But I dated Joe?

I find Justin Bieber sort of cute?

I've never even looked at another girl. Except some...that doesn't mean anything does it?

'Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself' I turned and there she was the cause of all my problems. Selena.

_Selena POV_

I rang Demi to see if she would even remember; if she answered then she obviously was too drunk to remember. I sighed and run my hands through my raven hair, this was seriously stressful. I done what I normally do what I'm angry, go to the park. I walked to the park; I didn't live too far away. I seriously love it here, I love seeing people play guitar and just singing. I was just walking not even paying attention and I seen Demi on the swing. She looked so cute in her own world, she just seemed so lost. Normally Demis mouth said one thing, but her eyes said another. I guess I was the only person that even seen that. I decided to walk up to her.

'Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself' that's when she looked up and I seen tears sliding out of those gorgeous eyes and on to her cheeks. Life just hates me.

**Oh cliffhanger! How do you think Demi will react? And what do you think of Patrick?**


	5. Chapter 5- Take me to the other side

**So, hows things guys? Taylor Swift is on my mind these days with her songs :P Thats good, because I like her. I don't like One firection though...This update has been long over due, BUT I did have it written out on my phone so all I had to do was transfer it to my laptop. THE STRUGGLE. Any way, I say anyway a lot don't I? I need a new connective. I have got tons of support from my friends towards this story, which I am very grateful for. So grateful that last chapter included about 5 maybe 6 personal jokes between my friends and myself, I even included Patrick as a character. So this is a shout-out to my friends who I know had read this, they include; Eryn, Patrick, Shane, Rory, Gareth and I think maybe Fainche. I hopefully will upload Chapter 6 today also as this cliffhanger is really bad and edgy and I'd die if a writer left it at this! ****After Tuesday I should be fit to update everyday, on with the story, thanks!**

_**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS YOU ALL GET BROWNIES AND A VIRTUAL KISS I SWEAR**_

**PatrickMcGuigan1- Haha glad you liked your own character ;) Love ya too white boy**

**MileyJakes- Hope you liked this chapter, Miley appears a lot which I hope you happy about!**

**Demenaforever13- Thank you for the consistent reviews 3**

**RainbowVaneza- Jess is too sexy to handle and Lisa is too sweet to handle :') If Warner bros record thingy delays the release anymore I swear.. Thank you sweetheart, the support means a tremendous lot to me personally :)**

**youknowwho (Guest) - Yeah he's a pretty nice geek isn't he?**

**sue- Demi is very very confused! It's kind of hard to write about Demi pushing Selena away because I want them to get married and have lots oflittle Demi and Selenas 3 But I have to keep it interesting don't I? Thanks for the review!**

Demis POV

'Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself'

I looked up to the voice and was met with Selena. She looked at my face and her expressions noticeably dropped. She sat down beside me and there was an awkward silence. I wanted to be angry; it was the only way I knew how to deal with things like this. This was all so confusing. I wasn't gay and I'm not attracted to girls, so why is Selena any different? I had thought about maybe telling her how I felt, what is the worst that can happen? She gay, she wouldn't think of me any differently; I don't think I could let my feelings get in the way of our friendship. It wouldn't do any harm to talk to her.

'Hi'

'Hey. You okay?'

'Not really Selena.'

'Why what's on your mind?'

'You' her head turned at this and I knew I had some explaining to do. 'Do you remember that we...kissed last night? That's kind of why I was avoiding you. I'm just confused and I've no-one to talk about this stuff to; so I'm over thinking a lot. My friends don't even care. That's probably why we got so close.' I wiped my tear stained cheeks and looked into her eyes. She looked confused, and another emotion I could not read.

'I'm sorry Demi, I didn't know you where feeling that way. Listen, I'm sorry about last night it was a mistake and I... '

'WHAT? A mistake? What the hell Selena, It meant absolutely nothing to you? You know what; I've been sitting here all fucking day thinking of you. I even wrote a song about you.'

'Demi, I just meant...'

'No, forget it Selena! Obviously I've got the wrong side of the kiss. I felt something in that, and I've been worrying about it all day. It meant nothing to you did it? I was just there for you after Alex, you've used me Selena. Don't contact me, have a nice life.' Wow, Selena just sat with her mouth wide open in shock; even I don't know where that anger came from. I just got in my car and left her sitting there, I think I've said enough. While driving I see Star Bucks in the corner of my eye, I swear I'm obsessed-I LOVE red bull and hot chocolate, did you know Star Bucks doesn't pay any taxes? Six years in that hell hole you call school and that's all I learnt. Luckily I had my headphones with me, so once I ordered hot choc and sat down I could be in my own world. Ever listened to The Veronicas- Heavily Broken or Sia-Breathe me? That's literally is what has been on repeat for me. I was unwillingly took out of my own world when I could feel a tap on my shoulder, I turned and seen Miley.

'Demi! How are you sexy?' She lunged fourth and entangled me in a tight hug.

''I'm good, Miley. But you're kind of not letting any oxygen into my lungs. Please...let...go' Finally, I was let go. She sat down and brought me down beside her, then spoke.

'What you doing here? I assumed you and Selena would be spending it together!' She questioned, but once I didn't reply immediately she started to panic, 'it ain't like I'm jealous or anything'

It grew quiet and it was a bit weird, I think I knew what I needed,' Miley, do you want to go clubbing tonight or something?'

'Yeah! I'm totally up for that! I'll collect you at 10-ish? And we'll go to a club'

'Okay cool. See you later Miley'

**Later, at 10.05 pm**

Miley was late, but I wasn't surprised she didn't seem like the type to be on time. I seen her car pull up out front so I locked my house and got in.

'Ready for a wild night Dems?' She winked at me and I actually got sudden butterflies that were so weird.

'Totally Miles, bring it on girl!'

Soon enough we arrived at the club and I assumed Miley wouldn't be drinking, oh how wrong I was. Turns out her dad owns the club so she got driven home by one of the workers, pretty awesome isn't it? Now for the night to begin.

Miley and I have been doing shots all night and I swear this is the most fun I've had with any sole person; she just simply does not give a hoot. She got the house DJ to play all the songs WE wanted, but the rest of the club seemed to enjoy them too. The music mostly consisted of Devonne Lovato, The Veronicas, Paramore and a bit of Kelly Clarkson but mostly The Veronicas.

We danced so much. She was such a seductive dancer, which gained a lot of attention from by standing guys- whom she refused to dance with. I thought it was because maybe she didn't want to leave me, so I assured her it would be fine but she kept telling me no she was totally okay dancing with just me. I've never heard of Miley having a boy friend or girlfriend, I always thought she looked like the one night stand kind of girl. However, if you wanted to talk to her she was always there; that's probably why she and Selena are great friends. Miley had only met me a while previous but she showed a lot of care towards me. More than my current friends did, she texted me constantly asking how I was and to hangout. I just gave her the same excuse 'Sorry I'm busy' or the classic 'I don't feel well, another time?' She still tried again and again to break down those ancient walls of mine, which I definitely admire about her. No matter if when she asked me if I was okay, she always said 'Are you sure?' and when I told her to go away she still came back and kept checking. Most of my friends gave up preventing annoying me, but it just wasn't annoying. Miley was a very pretty girl, she had long dark hair curled, her outfits were always on point between Urban and Country, she was definitely still a southern girl.

If Miley got any closer to me our bodies would have moulded together, then she turned. Grabbed my shoulders and leaned in, before I could process what was even happening I felt soft lips on my mine. My first response was to kiss back, but she brought the kiss deeper. At that point in the night I was intoxicated and didn't really have a clue of what was really going on.

Don't get me wrong, I am not a slut. I had a boyfriend, Joe, for five years and we never had sex. I wanted to wait until marriage, because every time we made out I got uncomfortable so I deemed it as I wasn't ready.

**Next Morning- Demis POV**

I woke up the next morning, surprisingly in bed. My head was absolutely banging and my stomach was in knots, I immediately got up a got a dizzy head but I had worse problems; I was going to throw up. Well, this is what happens when you let toxins enter your body, but I forgot about Selena for one full night, win-win situation. I looked around and this house did not look familiar, but first on my list was to find some painkillers for this thumping headache.

Once I found a stash in the bathroom cupboard, I went to find whose house I was in. I had only noticed at this point that I wasn't fully dressed. My concert t-shirt was ripped so you could see my bra, I had no trousers on. Please say I didn't have a one night stand.

I cautiously walked into the room where I originally got up, I was worried in case I didn't know who the guy was and we had sex. I'm praying we used protection last night too. I pulled over the blanket and was met with a sleeping Miley...but that means...oh no. I slept with Miley. Selenas best friend. What the actual fuck.

**Sorry for the cursing, I just think it puts my point across better.**

**What do yous think of the cliffhanger? Also, go check out Mileys new song- Its awesome.**

**Later on in the story I think there may be a sex scene. So this is where you guys come in (double meaning ;) ) I need assistance writing it, so private message me. **


	6. Chapter 6- I hate you, don't leave me

**So whats everyone think of Memi/Diley? Not gonna lie, I'm sort of annoyed at something that happened before I edited this, so I hope because of that the story is not affected. **

**Anyone else heard Demis song 'I hate you, don't leave me' it's absolutely beautiful, I don't cry at anything- not because I'm a 'hard lad' but because I have an emotional block kind of thing. I just love that song so much and it means so much to me, I cried listening to it- sad I know. I don't know why, it just hit me. I don't even have any feelings towards anyone at the moment I think. That's why I'm kind of shocked; I haven't cried since 10th October '09. I swear Demi means so much to me and its frustrating at the same time, because I'm just another lovatic ain't I? It's hard for me to open up to anybody, everyone just leaves after a while. **

**But who cares. On with the story.**

**uknowwho- Thank you for the review. Enjoy.**

**MileyJakes- I love your review! Selena I think in this chapter *hint hint* has handled it pretty well, but we'll have to see. *hint hint* Thank you for the awesome review as always, definitely cheered me up a bit.**

Demis POV

What happened last night? It's pretty obvious I must have slept with Miley. This is so confusing; I've never even kissed a girl last month. And now, I have maybe slept AND kissed one, and fallen for another. I'm totally screwed. I just wish at least one of my friends even gave a slight fuck. That's probably why I slept with Miley, she was giving me support as a friend and showing me care but I messed that up too. I decided to wake her, I didn't want to wake her but we had to sort this out.

'Miley, come on wake up' She slightly stirred and then opened her eyes. She looked exhausted; she got up and went to the bathroom. Probably to do the same thing I did, throw up and take painkillers. I wanted to kill time as I was nervous and every time I looked at the clock the hands went even slower. I lifted my phone and had multiple texts and 10 missed calls from Selena.

Message 1: _'Demi, please hear me out. It did mean something to me'_

Message 2: _'I just freaked out, okay? Just answer my calls'_

Message 3: _'I was confused. I thought you were straight and I panicked'_

Message 4: _'I'll leave you alone after this text. I'm sorry, please get in contact. I don't want to ruin our friendship. The reason me and Alex broke up was because she knew I liked you. I liked you ever since High School, when you were a badass I seen the nice soft girl that only a few see. I'm sorry Demi'_

Holy...Shit.

Selena just said she liked me, and that's why she and Alex broke up. I know how much it messes with your mind when someone doesn't text back so I decided to text her back, for her sake of mind. _'I can't really talk right now, but can we meet later to talk?'_

She must have really appreciated that text because within second she replied.

'_Oh my god I'm just glad you're okay. Let me guess, Starbucks? Hot chocolate on me'_

I smirked. She knew me too well, how could I say no to that offer? _'Am I that predictable? Yeah, meet you in about an hour. See you soon'_ Just as I finished that text Miley walked in. Judging by her face she knew what we were going to talk about. She was a bit more fully dressed than me, just about. She sat on the bed beside me and opened her mouth multiple times.

'I'm sorry Demi'

'What for? It takes two people to have se...'

'NO no! You obviously don't remember last night. We didn't actually do it. Let me explain, last night we came home and we were making out. We got to the bedroom and we continued. Selena rung my phone and that's when you stopped. I kept forcing you to go on, but you didn't want to...I'm so sorry. You told me you think you love Selena and we both decided it was best to sleep.'

My heart literally leapt out of my chest, I didn't sleep with Miley. 'Why did you try to um...force me isn't the word I want to use but yeah...'

She lowered her head and mumbled something, but just loud enough for me to hear. 'Because I have a crush on you Demi'. It all made sense now, why she was so close to me in the club and why the time we went out with Selena she was so drawn to me. I couldn't be even the slightest angry with her, you couldn't help who you liked; I should know.

'It's okay I'm not angry at you. I'll stay friends with you if you want? Nothing's changed; you still mean a lot more to me than my own friends. But you understand that I like Selena and I don't want that to come between us. I love you Miley just not the same way'

She nodded then spoke again, 'I understand. I won't come between you and Selena, she has liked you for a long time and I don't want to hurt her. I'd like if we can stay friends, you're just an awesome friend. I love you too, are you going to tell Selena about us? I think you should just in case. She hates secrets'

I never even though of how Selena would take this, but she does deserve me to be honest with her. 'Thank you Miley. You're an awesome friend too, like seriously. Yeah, I'm actually going to meet her now so I should probably tell her now. I'll text you okay? We can hang out some time. Bye Miles!' I hugged her and left her house and called for a cab. Thank god there was no-one about Mileys estate as I was half naked still. I arrived at my house and it was awkwardly quiet. I got showered and changed and headed out to meet Selena, I hated my house these days. I felt so alone.

At Starbucks

I arrived and got a text from Selena

_'I'm here. Sitting at the back table. Your hot chocolates waiting...x_' She's just too cute.

I walked through star bucks down into the back corner; I swear I come here every day- I'm a regular. I seen her and she was singing or rapping- I couldn't tell. She raps and beat boxes when she's nervous, much like me.

'Hey Sel' She looked up and got up to hug me. This may sound cheesy, but I had my whole world in my arms for that 10 seconds.

'Hey Dems. Take a seat. How are you?' I took a drink of my hot chocolate, I LOVE this shit. I'm the type of person that gets it in the middle of summer, I am weird like that.

'Let's skip the bullshit Selena. We need to talk about something, and that's not it' she stiffened up slightly and began to talk.

'Okay Demi, I can't say I'm sorry for that kiss because I'm simply not. I've liked you for a long time; ever since high school when you looked like you had your shit together I knew you didn't. I seen you push your friends away, and I seen the real you. Through your hard exterior the Demi I seen would be there for her friends. She was never taken out; she was always put back in because of her lack of real confidence and because of her friends back stabbing her'

I went to talk but she cut in. 'I'm sorry if this is weird to you and I understand if you...'

'I like you too Selena.'

She just smirked; I don't think I've ever seen her smile when she was with Alex. And I smiled right back at her, not the fake smile you do around people to show you're okay. The real smile, people just don't notice the difference.

'So, I kind of have to tell you something too. It's about me and Miley. I met her in Star bucks after we met in the park and that happened...we decided to go out and um, stuff happened'

She kind of looked shocked, but she urged me to go on. 'Okay and...'

'We kissed and made out, and then we went back to her house...' She looked hurt, like real hurt. 'But we never done anything, I told her I lov...liked you and we just went to sleep. She wanted me to be honest with you and she didn't want to become between us, she has a crush on me but she's decided not to act on it. We're going to stay friends'

She stayed silent for a minute, but I could see the clogs in her head turning. I think she was glad me and Miley was honest about it, instead of lying or covering it up.

'Go on a date with me.'

'What?'

'Go on a date with me Demi'

'Okay Selena I will' I smiled; she got up from her seat and came over and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

'I'm happy. Stay cool beautiful. I'll text you'. Only then when she was walking out I noticed she was wearing a Jess Origliasso t-shirt with shorts, she was swaying her hips again. I've said it once and I'll say it again, _Selena you fucking tease_.

**I admit I'm in and out of my head,Don't listen to a single word I've said,Just hear me out before you run away,'Cause I can't take this pain, no  
****,I'm addicted to the madness****,I'm a daughter of the sadness, I've been here too many times before,Been abandoned and I'm scared now,I can't handle another fall out, I'm fragile, just washed upon the shore. Omg this song. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Any ideas for the date?**

**Love you guys, later. Update after Tuesday.**


	7. Chapter 7- I still eat at McDonalds

**Hello again guys. So, French exam went terrible. Stupid phone rang in the middle of it and messed up my flow I also stuttered, which does not help.**

**I want to send out my apologies to Demi and Dallas on the devastating news about Patrick Lovato. It pains me that I couldn't physically hug her and tell her it will be okay, but our Demi is stronger than she gets credit for. I love her so much. I posted the last chapter just before Dallas tweeted. Not going to lie, It made me think of my dad - but that's basically bullshit our 'Father-Daughter' relationship. **

**Also, I have taken a lot of thought and I am thinking of not writing at all any more due to Patrick Lovatos death. It made me realise how much I cared about Demi and how important she is too me, and It actually scares me how much of a hold she has on my life. I just...love her so much. No-one knows I've been thinking about this, so I will make a decision, and you'll know in the next two maybe four days If I don't update, you've your answer. Review for this chapter please, it means a lot to me. Again, I own nothing.**

.

**(THE LINK OF WHAT DEMI AND SELENA LOOKS LIKE)**

Demis POV

I am so nervous for this date. I think me and Selenas relationship; if you would even call it that, has moved a bit quick. So, I don't feel comfortable with this speed and I'm going to ask her can we slow down a bit. Look at me, I'm not even her girlfriend and I'm already a mess. I guess it's just her affect upon me. You know in twilight when Edward says, 'What if I'm the bad guy?' to Bella; that quote has been playing on my mind the whole week leading up to this week. What if I am the bad guy? I destroyed Alex and Selenas relationship and I left her best friend heartbroken and confused, what if I hurt Selena the same way? I in no way discourage the fact that I would treat her like a queen, but what if I push her away? I've pushed enough people away to know it hurts me more than it could hurt the other person. So maybe I am the bad guy. Or girl, in this case.

As I said I am so nervous, I didn't even expect her to ask me if I am being completely honest.

*Ring*

Oh god, that's the door. It's like the door bell ring in An Inspector Calls when it interrupts Birlings Speech and is of great importance to the play, I was a bad ass girl but I wasn't stupid you know. I checked my appearance in the mirror before going out. I was wearing a leather jacket (wow, what a surprise), I had side bangs, I wore my hair down for once which was even a shock to me and a simple necklace and a blue dress. Alongside, light make up but eye liner to bring out my eyes a bit.

Authors Note; Link of both Selena and Demis outfit at the bottom of the page.

I opened the door and I swear I was taken aback by Selenas beauty. She wore her hair down, loosely curled. She wore jeans, a blue t-shirt with a beautiful necklace and a white blazer. I looked down at her legs and they seemed to go on forever. It was just then I noticed the older girl was actually taller than me, well, that wasn't hard. I was pretty short.

'Demi, I know you want to eat but we have to go out to dinner first' I looked back up to her eyes and she had the biggest smirk ever on her face, two can play at that game.

'Aw, but can we not skip dinner babe?' I winked at her and the normal-cocky Selena I seen blushed. 'Oh babe you're so cute when you blush'

'Ar...Ar...Are you re...ready you go?' I just smirked and walked out letting her follow behind. We got in her GT Mustang 2010, which she absolutely adores, and began to drive. In the background of her driving The Veronicas new CD Life on Mars was on, then Sugar Daddy came on and I began to belt out those notes. I didn't believe I could sing, I had always wanted to play guitar and write music- but I had friends that were much better at music than me. When I listen to music I swear I go in my own world, no-one can get in and no-one understands how certain lyrics mean to me.

We finally after about 20 minute's drive we arrived, I reached to take off my seatbelt, looked up and met the McDonalds sign. Some girls may be 'insulted' but I really couldn't care less, it was a casual first date which made me more comfortable and less conscious. See, this is where guys fail. They either don't make an effort at all or make too much of an effort, but Selena made the right call.

We walked in and I sat down in a booth and left Selena to order. I got bored while waiting and was playing with my phone, I felt like such a bad ass playing GTA running from the cops, vandalising cars and stabbing random people in the street. Call me weird but I felt some power behind it. I was just about to leave those damn stars and then I had my phone snatched away from me. I smiled cutely at Selena and apologised.

'Its cool babe, I understand; like really I do. Once I spent a full summer playing in on Justin's PlayStation, BEST SUMMER EVER'

We just had general conversation from on then and there was no awkwardness, not like any date with a guy. The girls just left to make conversation and the guy grunts every now and then to show he's 'paying attention'. I keep comparing guys to Selena, yes, but you have to understand I've never felt this attraction to a guy before.

'You ready to go Dems? I've another surprise for you.'

'Okay, I just want to get another drink. Go out to the car, I'll only be a minute' I kissed her on the cheek and she stood there love struck. I walked up to the counter and met a quite pretty girl; she had chocolate brown hair, bright blue eyes and really cute dimples.

'Hiya, Can I get a coke please?'

'Yes of course. Do you have a card?'

'Yeah, sure thing. Here you go'

'Thank you. So, does beautiful have a name?'

'Em, Demi.'

'Does Demi want to go out with me? I'd make you feel good baby'

'No, she's out with me. And she's not a Justin Bieber song, don't call her baby. Thank you for the drink, bye. ' For the second time Selena had spoken for me, and god was she hot when she was jealous. Just as we were going to leave through the door she grabbed my waist and kissed me with so much passion than I've ever seen. We pulled away and she took me by the hand and took me out into the car.

'Wow, that was...Just...'

'Perfect' Selena said it while looking at me, and I couldn't help but think there was a double meaning and truth behind what she was saying. 'I've also got another surprise for you.'

Another surprise? Wow, she is going all out on this date. I didn't even ask what it was this time or annoy her to see if she would spill any information, because I done that before we went to Mac's and it still didn't work. She drove for not too long, but turned off the road into a dirt track.

'You're not going to kill and sexually assault me are you?'

'Ha, no. It's not sexual assault because you'd enjoy it!'

'So, if you're not going to kill or sexually assault me. What are we going to do?'

She didn't answer; she simply just jumped out of the car with a blanket and told me to follow. I don't know whether you've ever been walking around in sand but it's pretty hard to keep up with a girl with ongoing length legs when you've short legs. Just when I thought the walk was never going to end, she stopped dead in her tracks and I walked right into her knocking us both over. Of course I landed right on top of her because I'm clumsy. We laughed but then both stopped. My heart skipped when I seen her eyes piercing into mine, and her thumb grazing across my cheek. I could slightly hear the waves around me and that's when I noticed Selena and me where on a beach, but that didn't even matter. What mattered was the girl below me that made me question myself like no other girl had done before, she was my crush but my only true friend at the same time. Her eyes now moved to my lips and I swear my heart was in my mouth and the butterflies in my stomach laid eggs of baby butterflies and now they hatched and were going mental in my stomach. I couldn't handle this anymore; I kissed her before they got any worse. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but a loving one. I could feel her emotion and soul in the kiss, and it was so refreshing from kissing a guy. *Cough* Joe *Cough*

We finally stopped just in time to see the sun set, I looked over at Selena and the light paved her face so beautifully and made her eyes glisten like stars in the sky. That's when I knew I had fell for the girl beside me, and hard. I was so inspired at that moment, by her head strong quality and her attitudes to life. Once she seen something she wanted, she worked so hard and continued to work hard until she got it, it worked every time for her. I was living proof.

'Demi, as much as I don't wanna say this we have to go home. It's getting dark.'

'Okay. Let's go'

The ride home was sat in comfortable silence; we didn't feel the urge to talk. We were engrossed by how perfect this evening was and I think we both realised at that point that this was more than just a short relationship; and I'm not going to lie, that scared me. Absolutely scared me.

We arrived at my house and she walked me up to my door, she seemed like a lost school girl. She didn't know where to look, this was definitely a change from the normal Selena I seen but I guess this is the real Selena, and I liked the real her. Finally she looked in my eyes, I could see her eyes with a mixture of emotions- I was sure of none.

'I had a really good night Dems. I just wanted to ask, can we do it again sometime? I mean only if you want to because if you don't want to its totally okay and I...'

'Selena stop! Breath. I'd love too. Goodnight, I had an absolutely fantastic time, thank you.'

With that I kissed her on the lips softly and went into my house. As soon as I closed the door, I leaned on it and let out the breathe I didn't know I was holding. I noticed I still had her blazer from when she gave it to me on the beach, it still smelt of her perfume and it warmed my heart.

'So, how'd it go? Tell me all the details!' I jumped up at least 6 foot in the air at the voice.

'PATRICK, DON'T DO THAT TO ME'

'Sorry! I let myself in the side door once Selena left; she stood there for like 5 minutes after the kiss. Much like you did. You're so whipped by her! Tell me the details, NOW!'

'You um, saw me kiss her?'

'Duh! You're so sweet. Now, I've hot chocolate and Camp Rock on TV waiting. Put on your pyjamas and meet me in the living room!'

God, I love my best friend.

**Also, send your best wishes to Demi, it does go appreciated. Love you guys.**


	8. I'm not attracted to Megan Fox

**So, I have nothing currently to say. Except I love you guys, and Demetria of course. OUR LOVE WAS MADE IN THE USAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**MileyJakes - Thank you for your consistent reviews. Patrick is a real life person too ;) It's heartbreaking, but once I seen Demis tweet and her performance on GMA I'm abit happy she's coping okay. Thanks again!**

**Suefanficlover - Thank you! Your review made me very happy, your support is absolutely phenomenal. **

**PAT The Baker - Maybe one day Demi will trust Patrick, she has a lot of problems he may not be ready for though.**

**Demenaforever13 - Thank you babe!**

_I apologise for any mistakes, I haven't had this proof read!_

Demis POV

I fell asleep beside Patrick, for a little white boy he can be quite supportive. We stayed up till 4am talking about the date and listening to The Veronicas, I swear he's like my twin except he's male. I was always a more friends than guy's type of girl and I always was more into action films than chick-flicks. In no-way am I 'Butch', I consider myself a 'lipstick lesbian'. I still haven't accepted the fact I may be gay in any way or form, and I haven't spoke about it to anyone really; not even Patrick.

'White boy, what do you think of me being you know...gay?'

'Gay? Bro, I think you're a lesbian not gay. Honestly, I have no problem with it, I couldn't could I?'

'I don't think I like that word...what do you mean?'

'Have you never noticed? Like I have never had a steady girlfriend...'

'I just thought you were odd. So this means you're gay?'

'Technically no. I consider myself Asexual. But, I don't like to define myself'

'You're the exact same as me! I don't feel the need to 'come out' to my friends as straight people don't have to come out in society, then why do I?'

'That is my point exactly. Listen, I always thought you were kind of not straight. Come on, you love The Veronicas and you have bikini pictures on your phone, you either just love Jess, Lisa or Devonne Lovato or you're as bent as a round a bout. Don't rush to tell all your friends about your sexuality, they can wait until you're fully ready. Don't worry about family either, My family ditched me once they found out but now I don't have to pretend to be attracted to Angelina Jolie or Megan Fox'; plus I don't have to go to stupid family reunions. For further information you look like you've sex hair too.'

'So do you white boy. Yeah, I guess I should probably start with friends first before I start on family. You're the only friend here for me at the moment and you know it already so I'm done! Yaaaaaaay!'

*Knock Knock*

'I'll get it, please make me coffee Demi. I'm going to collapse because you kept me up even longer with your snoring' Just as i had gone to make Patrick a cup of coffee I could hear a familiar voice, I poked my head through the kitchen door and seen Selena standing there in her glory. I also noticed that Patrick had only his boxers with no shirt on; Selena also must have noticed this as she was shooting him daggers with her eyes. She was so hot when she got jealous.

'Selena! This is my best friend Patrick.' She was still staring at him so I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek; it seemed to get her attention.

'Hey Dems, it's uh, nice to meet you Patrick' She shook hands with Patrick and spoke again, 'I just wanted to ask you whether you would want to go on the date tonight at about 6? I'll collect you. Bye.'

'Bye Sel...' By the time I was going to say Bye she was out the door as quick as lightening, I hope she wasn't weirded out by the whole Patrick half naked thing. I had lots of questions in my head but was interrupted by Patrick rugby tackling me to the ground.

'Dems, we've got to get you sexed up and ready for your date!

After many hours of Patrick yapping and choosing my outfit I settled for skinny jeans and a Cherri Bombs t-shirt. I had no idea where we were going tonight but I loved the fact Selena always kept it casual and not too much out of my comfort zone, I was just glad I even had a chance with her to be totally honest.

'Damn Dem, those jeans give you an ass I never even knew you had. Now I know why you're proud to be Latino, they hug your curves beautifully. I'm glad you're finally happy, and if that's with Selena then I'm here to support you. All the way. Your other friends may have left but I will never, Okay?'

If I was a normal person I would have got teary eyed, but instead I just hugged him with all the possible strength in my body. 'Thank you so much Patrick. It's hard for me to call someone my best friend but you really are.'

'It's my duty. Now get your Latino ass out of here and get your girl. I'll lock the door after me. I'll be over during the next week to see how it goes, Stay Beautiful!'

Just like the perfect timing Selena has I heard a car honk. I waved bye to Patrick and walked out to get into Selenas ride. I could vaguely hear her listening to music; I think it might have been Paramore. I knew I loved her for a reason. I opened the car door and heard the usual, 'Well Hello there beautiful.' I smirked, she said it next to everyday and I absolutely loved it.

'Why Hello there, Have I seen you around here before? I like your eyes.'

'Maybe you have. But there is one thing I should warn you about before you get enchanted and infatuated by my eyes m'dear...'

'Oh and what is that oh such wise one'

'I'm the girl your mother warned you about. The names Selena, remember it. You'll be screaming it later.'

'Oh ha-ha. You're such a prince charming. Can we get going please?'

'You know you love me. Of course, babe'.

How Ironic was that, I lowly mumbled to myself, 'If only you knew Selena, If only you knew'.

We didn't drive for too long but we immediately met traffic. This wasn't normal traffic though; this was backed up the furthest I have ever seen. Selena didn't really pay attention though, so I just let it go. Once the cars thankfully started to move Selena turned and reached into the back seat, that's odd. I didn't notice there was anything in the back seat, she found whatever she was looking for and turned to face me.

'Babe, this is going to be a surprise so I need you to wear this.' She unfolded her hand and I seen that she was holding a blindfold, being blindfolded couldn't hurt. Could it?

I threw all sensible being of me out the window and put it on anyway. She drove a little further from what I could tell without sight, but I could slightly hear music. The more we drove the louder it became. You know the way people say that if one of your senses isn't available you become aware of the other senses- yeah- that is complete and utter bullshit. I felt like I didn't have a clue what was going on, all I could hear was Selenas breathing and the intriguing music. Just as I was doing that wee rant in my head, the car stopped. I could hear Selenas door closing but I didn't move because I knew she would open my door for me; I was right.

'Come on babe. Hold my arm in case you fall, watch your step'. As I am already a clumsy person Selena gave up and carried me bridal style, she stopped once or twice and all I could hear was 'Search' I had no idea where this girl was taking me, but it didn't matter because I trusted her.

Finally, she took off my blindfold. I had to slightly shut my eyes to get used to the light. I looked around and we were in a room with two sofas, a massive TV on the wall and a white carpet. Selena had a massive smirk on her face and I was just standing there totally clueless.

'Em Sel. I don't mean to be rude or anything...but where the fuck are we?'

'You'll find out soon, don't worry.' Find out soon? What the hell does that even mean? I could hear the door behind me opening. I turned and I swear, my heart stopped in my chest. I can't actually believe this right now.

**Who do YOU think it was? A cookie for the winner.**

**Update soon you beautiful creatures. **


	9. Chapter 9-Everything I'm not

**I have left the person who entered the room as a mystery even further- Mwahahahahahaha. I'm evil-I know.**

**HAS ANYONE SEEN DEMIS COSMOPOLITAN SHOOT OMFG I'M PREGNANT WITH HER CHILD MY OVARIES ARE NOT READY FOR THIS MUCH SEXINESS, HER MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, I WANT HER TO HAVE MY CHILDREN, SHE IS MY WIFE ASFHGJHRDKFJF. **

**I'm very sorry, I held in this fangirling session in all day as I tried not to annoy my friends on a group chat - they just don't reply any-more *heartbroken***

**On the other hand, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And I've a cute little surprise for you all at the end ;)**

**Remember, tweet me if I don't update and shout at me - I'll most likely update after I remember lol. Follow me also if you wish. I don't bite, unless you ask me to ;)**

**(At symbol) lovaticmegan**

**MileyJake - Are you happy with how this chapter went?**

**PAT The Baker - Patrick doesn't appear in this one, No. Cookies are things you can eat...**

**Suefanficlover - So..this is the date, how do you think it went? Thank you very much sweetheart!**

Demis POV

I saw her. She is so perfect. The reason for my obsession. The girl on my wall in bikini shots and rare photos I had collected in my memory card. The girl who kept me strong though all the tough times. The girl who inspired me to play guitar. The girl who I had my first ever girl crush on. The girl I stayed up to early am to see new videos her band released, all because of the time difference. She was there in her 5ft. 2 glory (Yes I knew what height she was, I am not a stalker I swear). She looked even more beautiful now, in a refreshed kind of way. I flashed back to all the time when I seen her on stage with her electric and sometimes acoustic guitar. The time her band twitter account followed me and I fangirled at 2am in the morning. The girl I try to tell my friends how important she is, but they just don't listen. They just don't understand. I tell them, but they just ignore it. Every single one of them. That's just frustrating, I listen to them about their hobbies – but the interest is not given back. No-one has the sense to know that without that Artist, Band, Album, Film; whatever it may be, has kept you on this earth. The worst is those who pretend they care though, that's my opinion anyway. I was going through this cycle of thoughts when I felt arms wrap around my waist, I recognised them as Selenas.

'Surprise Demi! Babe, Are you okay? Ha-ha you're so star struck I swear. This is PRICELESS'

I think I've said this already but she is perfect. She is like the definition of perfect, look perfect up in the dictionary and her pictures beside it. Okay maybe I'm rambling on a bit now, but who cares. I still haven't reacted to her walking in the room, and I'm sure I look like a fish that's gasping for air because my mouth is wide open. She just stood there with all her sexiness and this unspoken connection she had with me. When she spoke I swear that accent sounds SO much better in person.

'Hello there sexy. Your friend Selena tells me you're a massive fan. And that you're a bit obsessed but you're really pretty so it's ok. Who's your favourite?'

'I uh...I...You...Selena...'

'Aw you're so cute! Who knew you had a stutter? I don't think I've ever had such a cute reaction like this from a fan, its normal screaming and pulling at my shirt for me to notice them. Are you okay? You look abit pale...'

And like that the lights went out. I couldn't have fainted, Could I? Ah I am such a loser. I mean, who meets a beautiful girl and faints? Oh yeah me, doofus of the year.

I was awakened by slight laughter; my eyes were still abit sore so I listened for a while. I heard a voice, I think it was Selenas.

'I know right! She absolutely adores you. She speaks so highly of you it's unbelievable, like literally every two minutes it's 'OMG SHE HAS AN NEW ALBUM' 'DID YOU SEE THAT PHOTO SHOOT SHE DONE?' one time she was listening to one of your songs and she literally and I quote, "My ovaries were not ready for this". Y'know, you're not what I expected. You're quite normal and funny. Demi always a good judge of character for people. Oh look, I think she might be back with us.'

Selena shook me gently and I opened my eyes and stared into those gorgeous brown orbs which I adore. She smiled and that's when I realised we still had company.

'Ah there's our Demi. Anyway, Demi-Selena I must go as it starts soon. Come back here after so we can hang out okay? Duty calls. Bye!' I swear it was like a dream. I had one question on my mind though, what started soon? I must have voiced my thoughts as Selena got up and gave me her hand. She walked out the door and I followed her, clueless. The music noise was more clear now, and it looked like we were in the back of a techno room. There were wires and TV monitors everywhere. Selena still held on tightly to my hand as I stared around my surroundings, bewildered would be the perfect word to describe it. We exited the 'techno room' and entered a sort of...stadium with seats? There was a lot of people already there seated but I'm not sure why. We stopped at roughly mid- front row in front of a massive stage. Omg, AM I AT A CONCERT?

'Selena, are we at a concert?!'

'Good guess. And yes, we are.'

As I went to reply the lights went down and the back ground lights lit up in pink neon. Then she ran out on stage, I could not take my eyes off of her. How I didn't know I was lesbian before completely mind fucks me now – to be totally honest. I didn't even know Selena liked them, or how she found tickets for this. Getting tickets is near impossible as they never come around Dallas, so when they do they sell out. This showed how much she listened to me, and how much she cared. I turned to face Selena to see she was already looking at me. The pink radiated her face perfectly; her perfect eyes were radiated again. I seen truth in her eyes, and what I think was hope. I think you can tell a lot about a person by looking at their eyes. For example, they may be building a protective wall around them, by not returning the look. Windows are the window to our souls, but many people over look that. I began to hear music so I kissed Selena on the cheek and kept my eyes firmly on the stage without even looking at her I knew she had a love-struck look on her face.

I have never experienced such an atmosphere where I could not only hear myself chanting to songs, but other fans. It is truly remarkable, and I absolutely love it. A couple of songs earlier and the lights went back up, she came to the microphone and it was like an angels voice.

'Hello there! You guys are so awesome and loud, we love you! You are all probably wondering why we stopped half way but we wanted to do a favour for our newly and hopefully long time friend Selena.'

Selena? Did my queen just say Selena? I shot a confused look at Selena and she gave me a returned look that said, 'Wait for it'.

'Demi.' My head shot up to the queen at the mention of my name coming out of her name; oh god she said it so sexy. 'Selena wanted to ask you something very important. She didn't know how to ask you, so she asked for our help-and we are totally going to help her. Demetria Sonny Torres, would you be Selenas girlfriend?'

I was so shocked; again I looked like a fish with my mouth open. Selena asked me to be her girlfriend. Well technically not, but I'll over look that. I noticed how bad Selenas hand was sweating now-maybe because I haven't yet given her an answer. I gave her a reassuring smile and reached out for the microphone and spoke, 'Yes, I will be her girlfriend'.

The crowd erupted in cheers and only then did I realise we were in fact in a room full of people, and these people kept dead silent when the question had been asked. Selena got up of her chair and grabbed my waist, and kissed me so hard her lips had to of been bruised. She deepened the kiss and, this may sound very cheesy and may or may not be stolen from a Taylor Swift song, I seen Sparks Fly. The songs very good by the way, Speak now was the best album.

We broke apart to look up at the queen; she smiled and grabbed her microphone again.

'This song is for the two love birds Selena and Demi. A little birdie told me this is Demis favourite song. Love is equal, no matter whether it's same sex or is different sex. This is why we should support gay marriage, because these two are perfect examples of true love. This song is about is about not changing, we don't like changing for anybody' I then heard the sweet sound from her guitar to the tune of 'Everything I'm not'. I was jumping screaming the lyrics with Selenas arm around my waist looking up at the queen; well in my world.

I had the most perfect person EVER in front of me, singing all my favourite songs. And the person who I love with all my heart beside me, my girlfriend. Oh how awesome it is to call her my girlfriend. Tonight the two things which make me the most happiest in the world has met, and are in the same room; Selena Russo and Jess Origliasso. I love you Jess.

**Update soon. Love guys.**


	10. Chapter 10 - PCD

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but here it is. I don't know if I'm exactly happy with how this chapter turned out, because basically I want this story to move at quick a fast pace. So, that basically means there will be a sex scene coming up soon. How do you guys feel about that? Do you think it's too fast? Anyways, hope you enjoy. **

**Suefanficlover - Selena can be cute when she wants to be! Hope you're happy with this chapter, thanks for the review again!**

**MileyJakes - Thank you! Miley appears here also ;)**

It was now backstage to The Veronicas concert and the whole crew was so chilled. I was now officially Selenas girlfriend and I couldn't be happier. She definitely pulled it out of the bag for this date, and I absolutely loved it.

I couldn't believe that I was casually talking to Lisa and Jess, they looked so much better in person. Way better than the posters on my wall, bigger boobs too ;)

The way their voices harmonise on stage is hypnotising, you can hear the two completely different voices coming together in harmonising, Jess had a more edgy rock kind of voice- and sometimes a bit of scream, Lisa had a sweet angelic voice. Their voices fitted around each other beautifully. I am by no way possible a music genius, but I like to think I know what good music sounds like. Who knows the true value of music? No-one. Some may claim, but they will never know how music can sooth ones soul, make them forget about their dismay or problems and leave them calmer, and in a more reflective light.

Roughly about half an hour of filling my camera roll Selena asked if we could go home, I said goodbye to Lisa with a hug and kiss on the cheek. As I went to say goodbye to Jess she captured me in a hug which stops my breathing, quite literally. She is so cute I swear, I will definitely remember this day forever. We were about to walk out and Jess grabbed my hand again. 'Hey Demi, you're quite cool. Here's my number, you should come to another show sometimes. Bye Babe! Give me a tweet or text to let me know you're safe!'

After that-should I say- Awesome date, I was exhausted. I must have been more tired than I thought because I don't even remember falling asleep in Selenas car until she woke me up. As I was awakened I could smell the sweet smell of marshmallows, and I knew what that meant...HOT CHOCLATE. I sat up so quickly and blood rushed to my head.

'Whoa, take it easy Demi, I know you love hot chocolate but I really don't like hospitals' she smirked, god I loved that smirk on her. I leaned over a placed a sweet kiss on her lips. 'What was that for?'

'Nothing. Can I not just kiss my girlfriend for the fun of it?' I said it sweetly with extra emphasis on the girlfriend part. I looked at Selena to give her a smirk but she looked really deep in thought. 'You okay babe?'

'What? Yeah, yeah. I'm just a bit tired that's all. Let's get you home shall we?' The drive to my house was filled with comfortable silence. We didn't feel the need to talk, so it wasn't awkward. I had the perfect night with her, and had more fun than I ever expected on a date with anyone.

We pulled up to my house and a light was on.

'Oh shit Selena there's a light on, what do I do?'

'Chill it could be Patrick again, let's go check'

We cautiously walked up to my front door but it still had the lock on, I took my keys out but my hand was shaking that much that it was hard to unlock it. Finally, I got the lock undone and we carefully observed the house. You could see the backdoor from the frontdoor and there was no break in signs. Selena called out.

'Hello? Is there anyone there?'

'Selena if there is someone here they aren't going to call out "Yeah I'm in the kitchen making a sandwich, want one?"'

'Ha-ha Demi you're so funny. How about I go home and let you handle this since you seem to be an expert?'

'NO! I'm just scared that's all.'

Just as that conversation finished we could hear a bang coming from the living room. We moved from the front door to the living room entrance. Selena went in front of me and slowly pushed the door open.

'WHAT THE FUCK PATRICK YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME AND DEMI AND...Miley?! What are you doing here?'

Miley? Did Selena just say Miley? I walked in further to the door to see Patrick and Miley sitting with Chinese food watching Camp Rock. What the?

'Oh Hey, Demi and Selena! This is Miley, she came to see Demi but I told her she wasn't here. We got talking and now...well we're watching that lil hottie Mitchie singing and shaking her ghetto booty'

As soon as Patrick said 'She came to see Demi' I could see Selenas face turn to confusion, then a bit of jealousy.

'Oh okay. I got to go. Night, Demi.' And just like that Selena had left. Without even waiting for a reply or anything, she definitely needs to learn how to control her anger. I decided to not deal with Patrick or Miley until the morning, judging by how they were acting now I can near guarantee that they were wasted, and that I'd have to deal with the moaning of a hangover tomorrow from Patrick.

'Night guys don't stay up too late' I walked up the stairs and I don't even think they heard me. Both of their eyes were glued to the young cute camp rock star, Mitchie.

Just as I had finally drifted off to sleep, I could feel a slight dip in my bed. I turned and was faced with a very drunk Miley.

'Hey Demi, you know you're beautiful right?'

'Miley what are you doing here? Come on, go to sleep.'

'Nooooo I don't want to sleep'

'What do you want to do then?'

'Fuck you reaaaaaally hard' At that she lunged over and grabbed my waist and kissed me. Her kiss was nothing like Selenas, it was...weird. I pushed her off and she fell off the bed. 'What the fuck Demi? That hurt!'

'Miley I have a girlfriend. You're BESTFRIEND as a matter of fact. Are you really that stupid to pursue a girl that's already taken?'

'You were mine before you were hers. I gave you all the attention, and what do I get? Kicked to the curb when you got a better model.' Her eyes were filled with tears, the first time I had ever seen the 'Party Girl Miley' sad in all the time I've known her. 'Please don't tell Selena about the kiss, she'll kill me'

'I can't promise anything Miley, come on go to sleep we'll talk about it in the morning ok?'

'Can I sleep beside you? Please?' She pouted and I seen nothing wrong with letting her. I don't think she was going to full another move.

'Yeah okay. Good night Miley'

'Goodnight Demi'. She wrapped her arms around my waist and put her face in the crook of my neck. This felt so wrong, but, if it felt so wrong; why was I getting butterflies?

**Ohhhhhhhh! What do yous think that means? Updates soon. Love ya!**


	11. Chapter 11- You're all I have

**I just read a fanfic, and it was an awesome read until 'Their tongues battled for dominance'eugh no. It's not a tennis match where they have to fight...but anyway, did you also know the only game that exists in fanfics is truth or dare? Yeah, figures. And the only place in the world is Star Bucks, like I personally love that place and used it in my writing but it's in every damn fanfic where people meet across the room. *Cough* Bullshit *Cough* Also, I'm kind of stuck on the sex scene. As I'm not an expert on how lesbians have sex, I may need a assistant writer. Anyone up for it?**

** Sorry for the rant, Enjoy.**

**Demenaforever13 - Uh oh as right!**

**MileyJakes - Aw, but Mileys a sweetheart! You can't help who you fall for, even if it's a friends partner. Personal experience bro ;)**

**Suefanficlover - thank you! This story loves you ;) I am definitely planning an intimate scene soon, but I have no clue on what to write about it! Mileys a hopeless romantic I think. You're prediction may be right :P You're not a perv. Personally when I read a story I'm like 'Damnit whens the sex scene' aha.**

I woke up the next morning and Miley still had her arms wrapped around me, except now I was facing her and she was facing me. She was now only in her t-shirt and basketball shorts, she must of changed last night without me even noticing, She looked so peaceful; I could see her freckles where her make-up must have came off. She was snoring lightly when I could hear voices appearing from downstairs. A few seconds later the door opened and there stood Selena. She stopped at the door at looked at me shocked, oh shit.

'Selena this isn't what it looks like I swear I...'

'What Demi? You make me chase and chase you. I worked so hard for you, and I thought it paid off. Why would you throw away a relationship for a fling with Miley? We all know she always goes back to Liam. But I guess you don't care, do you?'

'What? I and Miley didn't even have a fling!'

'Oh so she just happened to know exactly where you live and she just happens to be in your bed with her clothes on the floor. Enlighten me Demi, what does it look like? Where I am standing from it looks like you're cheating on me. Not even a day into the relationship! Even if you were playing both me and Miley why would you say yes to going out with me?'

'Selena calm down for a second! She came up last night and I swear we did not sleep with each other! She was drunk and she came in. I would never hurt you, you know I wouldn't!'

'Whatever, Demi. That's why her clothes are on the floor right now. Screw you.'

And with that Selena stormed out. I sat in shock, she just left. Miley seemed to have awakened, she looked up sympathetically and said a hoarse; 'I'm sorry Demi. She'll understand, just give her time'.

Yeah, I hope.

5 weeks later

I still don't know whether Selena and I have even broken up, or what's happening. All I know is that a little birdie with a southern accent told me that Selena sneaks out to this bar at least once or twice a week, normally a Tuesday and Thursday. So, on this Tuesday evening I am sneaking out to this bar also. Allegedly Selena sings weekly, funny this is she never told me he sang. Or even played the guitar. The bar wasn't that far out, but it seemed longer as I was anxious. From outside it didn't seem like a young kind of persons bar, but as soon as I opened the door I was met by which looked like college student, typical karaoke bar. I ordered a diet coke and took a seat in the corner. I was sipping away at my coke waiting for Selenas apparent sing song, and I didn't have to wait long. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked quite pale, she didn't even look nervous she looked just...out of it. She had an old banged up guitar, it had a lot of old stickers on it though, one I could clearly see was Iron Maiden; typical. She tuned her guitar quickly then spoke in the microphone.

'Uh Hey guys, I'm Selena and this is my usual time period. This is quite an important song that I wrote myself. I apologise in advance for any chords I miss out, I've only wrote it this week and eh, haven't had much time to practice it. Thanks.'

She began to strum the guitar; the chords were simple; yet effective. She opened her mouth but couldn't speak, so she played the chords in the same order again. She finally got the words out, and they came out quite smooth. I sat contently and listened to her voice, the words she was singing really spoke to me. Wait, is this song about me?

_You got your way of speaking, even the air you're breathing,_

_You could be anything but you don't know what to believe in,_

_You got the world before you, if I could only show you, but you don't know what to do,_

_Tell me what to do, about you, something on your mind, baby all of the time,_

_You could bring out a room, oh yeah; this day has been a long time coming,_

_I say it's nothing new, tell me what to do about you._

Then me and Selena made eye contact in the room, she sang the bridge and avoided my eyes at all cost. She finished the song, and I was brought back down. She was hurt. So badly hurt that she wrote a song, I have never seen her so hurt before. I wanted to go up and hug her and tell her I'm sorry, but I had a better idea. I got up from the corner and made my way to the stage, grabbed the mic and interrupted the next guys set. I kindly asked him could I take his slot instead, well when I said kindly- I gave him money and told him to fuck off. Not before I 'borrowed' his guitar. It has been so long since I played a guitar, and his was really weird. He had a fancy Gibson acoustic, I was totally jealous. I strummed a few chords to familiarise myself with the over used chords I used to play in my room. Ah, yes. Now I remember how it went.

'Hello guys. My name is Demi, and I will be covering a song by The Veronicas'. This is my first time singing in front of a crowd or singing in general...but this is for someone in the crowd, my way of saying I'm sorry and a will you forgive me kind of thing. Anyway, enjoy. It's called 'All I have''.

When I said my name Selenas head snapped up towards me, she looked genuinely confused. She looked so cute when she was confused, but she always looked cute.

_She was close to me, I let her stay, Then I closed my eyes, She almost felt the same,_  
_But when the morning broke I cried out your name, If I'd only known, It would break us, I'd have done anything just to save us_

_Cause you're all I have, When the world comes down on me, You're the one I love, And I'm begging you to see,_  
_You're all, you're all, you're all I have, You are, you are the one I love You are, you are, you're all I have_

_You'll hopefully forgive me, But it doesn't change, The guilt I'll feel when you mention her __name,_

_No more innocence, How to trust again, Wanna believe that you won't do the same,_  
_And every time we fight, We're getting' closer, I slowly die inside, and I'm scared it's over._

Selena now had tears running down her face, beautiful girls shouldn't cry. I dropped the guitar and ran off stage, straight into her arms. She finally let it all go and broke down into my neck.

'I-i-i-forgive yo-u-u but, we need to t-t-alk'

Thank god, she forgives me.

**I did not change the lyrics I swear! *Suspicious eyes* Anyways, love you guys lots ;)**

**Also, thank you to people who followed the fanfic. Means a lot! Update soon bitches ;)**


	12. Chapter 12- I'm ready Selena

**Why hello there, come around here often? **

**Instead of going to the gym, I'm sitting here listening to thee beautiful all female band, Cherri Bomb. I have a total crush on Julia. I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO ANY OTHER BAND BECAUSE I ALWAYS GET HEARTBROKEN WHEN SOMEONE LEAVES.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna give out a personal shoutout to certain people...Also thank you to silent readers, I see you all ;)**

**Followers; **

**Daredevildareyon , ****DemiLovato310393 , **JaiHololove , Jassy Boo Boo , Love-atic2284 , Miku Nyan , OurFriendship , PAT The Baker **(Awesome name btw), ****Rocky94, **SMarie5, Selala1992, Suefanficlover **and finally** drlaafje007 **Thank you guys SO much. Also, check out Suefanficlover 's new fanfiction, it's pretty awesome. I had a sneaky wee read ;)**

**Demenaforever13 - Ha-ha! Thank you! **

**MileyJakes - I kind of didn't focus on it really in this chapter. Thank you for the review :)**

**Suefanficlover - I love you bro! It wasn't specifically about you don't worry :P**

**PAT The Baker - A lady never tells. **

Turns out things worked out pretty good. Selena and I talked on trust and how if we didn't have it, there was no point in our relationship. I finally met her family and they seemed like nice people, she also had a new born little sister, Gracie. Her step dad Brian was decent, and her real dad Ricardo was supportive of us. He was a cool dude, and we got all sorts of stupid-funny-dumb pictures with him. This isn't a dramatic family at all, just a real family. Sure they had fights and petty little arguments, but what family didn't?

Our relationship got a bit more serious and we became closer, the exact opposite of what I thought we would be. We were more honest and sincere with each other, and as weeks past we got more comfortable with each other. She finally began to understand my obsession with certain bands, or artists. She soon found out that I have this strange attraction to scene girls, or rock chics. She laughed it off, but asked frequent questions about it.

'Is it their hair?'

'So basically that's your type?'

She listened contently to songs I played, and made observations.

'You listen to that song a lot. It's either because of the guitar riffs, or because you find her voice smoothing. I notice that you put more feeling into that certain line rather than the others, it must mean something to you. I can understand why you like that band though. _There are moments, in music. Reasons that explain why a song takes off, why it becomes embedded in the social consciousness, played over and over, obsessed about and loved (and hated) and not forgotten, even years later._

_The first strains filter through the air, and the hairs on the back of your neck lift. The ones on your arm prickle, and a shiver runs down your back. You know the words. You know the notes. You can hum the melody._

_You close your eyes, and with a good song, it is both the music and the words that resonate. With some songs it's a good beat, with others it's the lyrics. With the special ones it's both._

_The song plays, and you are caught in a moment. Wistfulness. Memories. Tragedy. Triumph. Regret. Sorrow. Joy. Hope. Love. It's all there. The song hits its crescendo and you find yourself with your eyes watering suspiciously. It fades away, but the echoes linger in the air, in your mind._

_You want to listen again. _Their music can be related to, and her voice is phenomenal. Or maybe it's because you find her hot ha-ha'

That was one thing about Selena I admired, her beautiful mind.

I felt stronger when I was with her; I got over the body issues stuff. We done every exercise together, which was a good thing but it didn't help me trying not to stare at her. She had an athletic body, and long legs which were toned perfectly. See, I never got how she had such a good body, the only form of exercise she done was yoga and running. If yoga makes you look that good, sign me up. Oh my god, can you imagine Selena do the yoga stretches...NO. Stop. Demi, have self control.

I have been having a lot of thoughts about sex. I don't want to rush things in the relationship, especially after all the shit with Miley. Also, it would be my first time with a girl.

Obviously sex isn't like it is in those stupid porn sites, like who goes and gets a massage and gets a fuck on the way? 'Oh hey here's your massage and your fuck, please come again!' No, that's pure bullshit; but I still don't know what sex IS like. I know what it's not like, so that's got to help doesn't it?

Maybe I'm just over reacting, I mean people at 15 have sex and just...get over it. That's one thing I am proud at myself for, I wasn't the teenager that went out to clubs and just lost my virginity to any stranger that stood still long enough. Not bragging or anything, but I did get a lot of offers. I always thought of virginity as a thing to prise, and to lose to the right person. I do not however look down upon those ones who did lose it in their teens, it's totally their choice. I guess I'm trying to say that the girl you're sitting calling 'Virgin Girl' does have feelings too, the twist though is that I was the person calling others 'Virgin Girl' or 'Virgin Boy'.

As I have probably said, I thought a lot about sex with Selena. I decided that I needed a second opinion, to ease my mind. I guess this is where Patrick comes in.

'Hey Patrick, are you busy or?'

'Hey, what sup? Sort of, I'm thinking of going out.'

'Oh that's okay. Nothing much, thinking.'

'You okay?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'You haven't called me White Boy yet, Demi'

'Thought you didn't like that nickname?'

'I don't, but when did you ever give a shit about that? Seriously, what's wrong?'

'Nothing I swear just bored. I'll talk to you later okay?'

Before he could argue any further, I hung up. One thing I don't get is why people ask if you're okay, it's not like you're going to say; nope.

Thank god he was busy though, because in all honesty he'd probably end up saying something stupid it should be between me and Selena. Looks like I'll have to swallow my pride and something else... ;) Damn inappropriate thoughts. I looked at the clock and seen it was 6pm. I grabbed my keys and drove to Selenas house.

I arrived at Selenas house and her car was outside, so she was definitely in. I walked on in and made my way to the living room, I walked in and Selena was on the couch in a tank top and shorts. Oh my god she's sweaty...shit I forgot this is normally the time she comes home from her run. She still looked like a goddess, a sex goddess to be exact. She was all sweaty around her chest and my eyes diverted to her boobs, they were the perfect size. Not too big, but not too small. I've never seen her stomach, but I could already tell that it was toned-judging by how tight the tank top was. Oh god this is way too much temptation.

'Demi...Demi...Oh for god sakes Demi' my attention was brought back by Selena smirking. She totally caught me checking her out though, now she had that smirk plastered on her face. 'Did you like what you see?'

I must of took her by surprise when I said, 'Nope, fucking loved it'

That was it, I kissed her with so much fucking passion we both fell on the couch. Her kiss was electric, and I could feel her smiling. She pushed me off and I was utterly shocked.

'Whoa, I love this but babe, what are you doing?'

'Nothing I just...I think I'm ready Selena'

'Ready for what?'

'To make you permanently remember my name. For you to make me forget my name and scream in ecstasy'

**'Uh why did she stop it!'**

**Two reasons; 1) Paramore is on TV**

**and 2) I wanna tease you bitches ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 - 'I'm working my magic here!

**WARNING; This chapter may be a trigger. **

**Suefanficlover - ha be patient babe ;) Great things take time!**

**Okay so, I found this chapter VERY hard to write. And I got ditracted coming close to the end, I struggled a lot because basically I have no clue how to go around writing sex between Demi and Selena. I wrote this as a fill-up so it gives me abit more time to think and get a better sex chapter.**

**THIS MAY BE A TRIGGER. I cut it off at the end because I found it pretty emotional and deep and yeah... I'm just warning yous. This is actually half of what I would normally write, this is 700 words-ish and I normally write about 1,500. I would say enjoy, but I didn't enjoy writing it so I don't expect you to enjoy reading it.**

'You're ready for...sex?'

'Yes Selena'

'Well, come and get it then'

I straddled Selena and lovingly kissed her. Her lips were so soft and felt perfect on mine. I kissed her forehead, then her cheeks. I made my way down her neck and to her breasts, those things that had been teasing me for the longest time. I kissed around her shoulders, and right back up her neck. I didn't know where Selena was sensitive, I knew myself that I was sensitive on my neck and shoulders. I planned to find where Selena got sensitive during this.

Her breasts were absolutely immaculate and mesmerising, softly I placed butterfly kisses on them. I pulled the tank top over her head and was met with her toned body. I was totally right, she is hot as fuck. I continued my rampage on her body over her stomach. She done a throaty moan and I knew I found her sensitive part, her stomach. She still had her shorts on, but that soon changed. I took them off and placed them on the floor. I stood and admired Selena on the bed. She had quite pale skin actually, but I didn't care. For about the thousandth time ever, I noticed how long this girls legs where. She still had her bra and underwear on; she looked up at me with a twinkle in her eye and apparent lust. I stood there dumbstruck. I have no clue what to do. This is where if you lack in experience you clearly fuck up. She must have recognised this, she stood up and took me by the hand and laid me down.

She took off my shirt, and jeans. I was just left in my bra and underwear just like her. She gently kissed my lips, then my chin.

'You have such a cute chin dimple, do you know that?'

She kissed my neck and I swear, passion flew throughout my body. I have never wanted anyone as bad as I want Selena, and she hasn't even touched me.

'Ah babe, you have such a sensitive neck. I love it.' She sucked on my skin and I moaned, she then licked it and smirked to herself. She must have left a pretty big mark. Scarfs shall be worn! She kissed my stomach and closer down to where I needed her, she is such a fucking tease.

'SELENA JUST GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS DOWN THERE'

'Whoa, be patient. I'm working my magic here'

'YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING WIZARD WITH A FUCKING WAND'

She put her hand on my thigh and whispered to me, 'You're so hot when you cuss'

She worked her hands up and down my thighs and it was driving me crazy. Finally she grabbed my underwear and slid it down my legs, I was nearly fully exposed to her – but I soon was as she took my bra off seconds later. I was so nervous now. This was it, no going back. She was kissing up my legs but then she stopped...

'Demi what are these?'

Oh shit. I forgot about the cuts on my leg.

'Eh, my friend's cat just got scared and cut my leg.' Lies. Lies. Lies. See, I am a mystery girl. I can paint a pretty picture, but my story has a twist. My paintbrush is a razor, and my canvas is my wrist. I felt so guilty lying to her, but she didn't need to know.

'Oh okay' Thank god she just continued, she believed me.

That was your problem; you didn't want to talk to anyone. You had everything bottled inside of you. You acted as if you were the happiest fucker on this earth and acted like you had the perfect life. You played that 'happy' character so well that even you started to believe it yourself. Your heart is slowly sinking, your mind is so tired of thinking, You were never understood but no-one would ask; they would assume you just weren't in the mood. You would be so 'happy' all day, and as soon as night time hit. Reality came back and hit you in the face like a bitch.

**I'm so sorry..believe me, I'm heartbroken too. Update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Such a horn ball

**One thing I want to say is; Demis cosmopolitan shoot...IS SEXY AF! Enjoy.**

**Suefanficlover - Am I a tease now? ;) Hopefully this makes up for a shit last chapter.**

**PAT The Baker - Thank you! Nope, my friends really don't care anymore. Thank you for the review. **

Selenas POV

My fingers literally could not move any faster into Demi. I glanced at her and boy, did she look flushed. Still beautiful though. She was grabbing the sheets like there was no tomorrow, she was screaming back at me 'HARDER!' 'FUUUUUUCK FASTER!' I have done what she said. I assaulted her neck, she was so sensitive in her neck its hilarious; her instant turn-on. Her beautiful eyes were rolling back, and her breathing was absolutely hectic. She had an amazing body; she was perfectly proportioned, except for her ass. That thing was absolutely massive, but holy shit did I love it. To say I have never just wanted to pull over when driving with her and have my way with her in the middle of town would be a lie, but I couldn't do that. I knew for definite that she had never been with a girl before, and that she would be nervous. One thing that was bothering me while I was basically and literally fucking Demi senseless was the 'cat cuts' on her leg. I decided not to pursue that though.

She screamed 'HARDER!' one more time before my full capacity was taken out on her, she was definitely a screamer! It didn't take too long after that for her to orgasm, I kept going for a little while longer but she said she was too sensitive and it hurt. I pulled out of her and kissed her on her head and said, 'Goodnight, beautiful'

Demis POV

Oh my god. I woke up this morning with Selenas arm lazily rested on my hip, but her hand still on my boob. She is such a horn ball. You know, I heard she was awesome in bed – last night definitely proved it. It wouldn't take me that much to take me over the edge to be totally honest, one theory I want to prove true though; do guitarists really finger faster?

I really need to get my mind out of the guitar.

'Why good morning Demi, didn't realise you where here' A sleepy Selena said with a yawn.

'Yeah, I kicked Mila Kunis to the kerb. Sorry babe, told her that I was meant to be in this bed; not her'

'Aw, but I wanted round two with her! Oh fuck, she'd get it in the kitchen, in the basement, in the bathroom, in the sit room, in the car, in my parents' bedroom, in... .'

'Ok I think I get it now! So, round two huh?' And now I've had sex two times.

Selena and I literally spent the rest of the day in bed talking about stupid shit, and listening to random albums. We went from John Mayer, to my favourite Demi, The Veronicas then we went to some random bands. A pretty awesome day if I do say so myself.

Reality was shut down momentarily for that day, and all those fake fuckers in my life were non-existent. I can imagine telling Patrick now; he'd have banners saying 'DEMI LOST HER V-CARD!' I actually have to talk to white boy, when me and Selena were talking I remembered the promise he made to me about getting me a big ass stripper, that never happened though.

Looking back at that girl I met in the park, Selena had far more depth to her then I expected, and not just sexually. I felt the need to tell her of where the scars actually came from, but honestly, I felt scared. Also, that story is for another day. I wanted to go catch up with Patrick, so I drove to his house. As soon as he answered I was engulfed in a hug, and dragged to play FIFA 13. Like come on bro, give me real shit to play. Like COD, I'm a girl but come on; no scope kills are THE best. I stayed for the next two days and we had a movie marathon; Kristen Stewart, with Jennifer Lawrence and Mila Kunis with even more Kristen Stewart. Me and 'white boy' was arguing over Mila Kunis' best feature, her eyes OBVOUSLY, when I got a phone call.

'Hello?'

'Demi, its Selenas Mom. We need you to come to the hospital, love.'

'Is she okay?! What happened?!'

'...I would rather tell you that when you're here Demi. See you soon'

I hung up and sat still for a moment. 'Patrick, we need to go to the hospital. I think Selenas hurt'

Patrick drove us to the hospital as I was far too shaken up to drive by myself. We walked in to the reception, we were sent to a certain ward where I was told absolutely nothing. It's so frustrating when you want to know what's wrong with someone, but no-one tells you. Finally, we had seen Brian. He referred us to Selenas room, thank god- that hospital corridor was driving me absolutely mad. I walked into Selenas room and was definitively relieved, I had assumed she was in a car accident and was pretty beaten up on a life support machine or something, nope. She was lying in the bed asleep, with her mother alongside her holding her hand. She seen me and she gently began to shake Selena.

Selena opened her eyes and had a sleepy look on her face, she looked up at me and I stepped closer. As I stepped closer I could see she had puffy eyes, and she was quite distressed. I took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze; to me she looked perfectly fine – just distressed from crying. But crying from what?

'Mom, could you take Patrick to get a drink or something?' Selenas raspy voice said to Mandy. Mandy just simply nodded and they both left the room. I took a seat alongside Selena but she could not keep eye contact with me.

'Selena, why are you here babe?'

She started crying again, the tears were escaping her eyes and she looked like she was in so much pain. I didn't say anything; just let her cry on my shoulder. My clothes were damp by the time she sat back up. She took a deep breath in and out, and said the worst words I could possibly hear.

'Demi...I was...' Selena couldn't get the word out. After a few moments she coughed out the last word, and my heart dropped. 'I was...raped'.

**I'm sorry, don't hate me :( **


	15. Chapter 15-You provoked me

**Yeah, I know.**

**Any ways****, we totally slayed the trends on twitter today ;) 'DEMIdeservesagrammy' and like 3 other ones I think? Guys, I have found a another amazing band. Why do I do this to myself like seriously? First Busted, Then My Chemical Romance**

**Forever**** getting lost in peoples eyes /3 **

**MileyJakes - I actually detested writing this chapter, I thought of doing Demi instead, but decided on Selena instead.**

**Suefanficlover - I don't even know how I could go from a sex scene to a bombshell like that! Maybe ;)**

Demis POV

Holy shit...Selena was raped, MY Selena. I couldn't process this through my mind at all. We were so happy two days ago; we had sex for the first time. This isn't how it's supposed to be. How could anyone do that to her? No-one deserves rape at all, and I will kill the bastard that done this to her. I swear my life on it. That wasn't what was important now though, what was important was being there for Selena. I could not imagine what she was feeling at this moment, but I was thankful she was in hospital and had excellent care.

Her mother and Patrick came back into the room, and Patrick had a sympathetic look towards me and Selena. He must have been told. I just stayed there with Selena, assuring her things would be fine and the person who done this would be brought to justice. She was totally in a world of her own. I tried to cheer her up but it was honestly like talking to a wall, but that is to be expected. It was getting pretty late and Selena had fallen asleep, I offered to stay and watch her and I would be there when she woke up but Mandy insisted I could take the day duty, and she would take the night.

Patrick had been along my side throughout the whole day, and for him I was thankful. As soon as we got out of the hospital we went to get something to eat, and I was frustrated. I excused myself from the booth we were sitting at and went to the bathroom. I punched the door in pure anger. I was so close to fucking punching someone in the face, and If I had found out who done that to Selena I'd hit them with a baseball bat so hard, their grandkids could even feel it.

I contained myself once again and went back to the booth. I wanted to cry so hard, but I would never cry in front of someone. Pride? No. I don't want to shed tears in front of people who don't care, and say they understand. I think my friends have seen me pissed off, but not fully angry. Patrick was pretty understanding though. He was just there, I wanted him to say something – anything, but he didn't know what to say. It's not often that a girl is raped, never mind a lesbian girl. Patrick and I ate in silence before he drove us to his house.

'Patrick...I do have my own house y'know?'

'Yeah, I know. I'm not going to let you go home after that. Also, I have a first aid kit to fix up your knuckles, tell Selena you fell over.'

He was in through the door when he turned to me and said, 'Night Demi. You can borrow some of my stuff upstairs, don't steal my Paramore concert t-shirt again or I'll stab you'

'Patrick...'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you.' He gave a smile and continued into his room. Tonight would be a long night.

Next Day

We arrived at the hospital pretty early the next day, and the garda was already there. They were questioning Selena about the incident. They were asking her about the evening it happened, what exactly happened and the most dreaded question; who was it? Apparently they have been questioning her for a long time, and they've already brought the suspect in.

Patrick and I just kind of sat there awkwardly zoning in and out of Selenas conversation. Have you ever seen hospital rooms? They're so empty and always an odd colour. This one was turquoise, and looking at the design it would make you even sicker! I was drawn back by a squeeze of Selenas hand, she whispered to me,' they're going to bring him in so I can identify them. Please stay calm, for me. I don't need you getting arrested.'

I clenched my fists and gave her a small nod and waited for the guards to bring 'it' in. The door opened incredibly slowly and three people appeared a male and female cop and the cunt. I didn't recognise the snarly guy, but I think everyone else in the room did. Even Patrick. Selenas mom sat in shock, and Patrick was looking everywhere but at the dickhead stood in front of me. Holding back your anger at someone has to be one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life. He just stood there with a real guilty look on his face; I was waiting for someone to speak.

'So, what happens now?' Asked Mandy.

'Well mam, the victim must first identify that this is who we are looking for. As soon as that happens, we investigate the claim with blood samples, looking for marks on her body and stuff like that. But not to worry about that quite yet. Selena, is this the person?'

She looked so small in the room, and I could see she feared him. She simply nodded. I don't even know how he raped her because he looked like a dickless coward anyway, I'm pretty sure my dick is far bigger than his. The cops were questioning the dickless coward and I overheard a bit of the conversation, he clearly said, 'She was dressed like a slut, she provoked me'.

That's when I lost it. I ran up and punched him straight in the face. I was knocked to the ground though by the female cop until I calmed down. I stood up, brushed myself off and walked straight up to him and said to his face, 'You're being a cunt, and you provoked me. Little bitch boy.' And walked straight out. I swear my knuckles cannot take this much damage, they were throbbing from the pain. Why do bad things always happen to good people? I felt so bad for my babe right now. I would do anything to swap positions with her. I think the best for me right now would be to go and get a coffee or hot chocolate or maybe something stronger, to calm down. I decided it would probably be better if I got a non- alcoholic drink, Star Bucks it is then.

I ordered and sat in the isolated bit of Star Bucks. It's really interesting to see the world around you move, but you just sit back and watch for a while. You can learn a lot. Like for example, how men were so rude and didn't open doors for women and how women didn't even acknowledge the nice guys that do open the doors. The craziest thing though was there was no communication between people. Not a 'Please' or 'Thank you' in sight, society fucking sucks. I checked my phone and noticed I had some missed calls and a few texts. I ignored them all and texted Patrick straight away.

'Hey, Demi here. I'm fine just chilling out. Tell Selena I'm sorry. See you soon.'

He texted back a couple of minutes later. 'She said that's fine, you two can talk about it later. Awesome punch dude! Did you recognise him?'

'Nope, I've no idea who he is to be totally honest'

'Em, Demi can I tell you this while you're a good bit of distance away from me?'

'Yeah, sure...'

'I kind of, might have, maybe, kind of had sex with that guy before...'

'WHAT THE FUCK PATRICK?!'

'It was before ok! I didn't even realise that he was Selenas brother in law, if I did wouldn't have...'

'Her brother in law?'

'Yeah...Justin'

**_Another note, smile at a stranger today please. And call a girl beautiful, it could make her day. Goodbye, update soon._**


	16. Chapter 16-' I love you '

**I've been told the past couple of chapters have been 'fan-girly' which I totally agree with, so here's my original style of writing; I feel comfortable writing like this.**

LovezObsessed - **Lets face it, we all know Demi has a really good punch; shorts a really good example haha. Thanks for the review!:)  
**

**Suefanficlover - You guessed right! Some people don't appreciate it, but I would :P Thank you as always.**

**PAT The Baker - Bro, I have no fucking idea what your review even says. I read it like 10 times to try and uncode it, but even google translate is not that good :/ But I'll go with the flow and say a simple, 'Thank you' **

The whole situation was a shock to my system. The universe seemed to be totally against Selena and my relationship. We fought so hard that week after the hospital to not show weakness to each other, but we both knew we were struggling. I'd walk in on Selena crying in her bedroom when I went to her house early, or that she'd be having a binge. She started drinking a bit more, but she stopped. Her reason was that the alcohol is probably what started this loop of events. We basically bonded through it, I met Miley through it, Selena kissed me under the influence, Miley confessed her feelings, and the rape. She had been going to meetings to try and deal with her alcohol abuse problem, and she was fully determined to get over it. Our relationship was slowly but surely being destroyed, and I was beginning to wonder whether I could salvage it.

Of course I helped her mostly the first couple of months after the incident, and supported her all the way through the procedure and even after – when she needed someone the most. I dropped everything to be there for her, I was rarely ever at my house and I rarely visited my friends. I had all my concentration on getting her better, and fixing _us. _I understood why she wouldn't touch me so much anymore, well she did, but not with so much passion. She was so gentle now, and when I tried to take it to the next step; she'd stop me every time. I understood that though.

What I did not understand was how I was totally okay with this for so long. She was destroying me both inside and out. I showed her my love everyday by doing sweet things for her, but I got nothing in return. It's like I'm picking her up when she falls, but when I fall she just...didn't pick me up. I kept telling myself that I should not be thinking of myself in a situation like this, and that it was selfish. My demons were lurking again, and my mind was taken hostage. I pushed all this shit aside everyday and smiled, because of her. She was pushing me away and I could feel it, the effect had even spread on to me reciprocating it back onto her. Simple conversations we used to have were now complex, as we were both looking deeper into the conversation. Our patterns of usual activities during the week like meeting up with friends or even being social have dispersed. I knew it was unhealthy, and I knew she acknowledged it was unhealthy. It was all falling apart and I desperately wanted to fix it.

I wanted to, but honestly my heart is broken trying to. You lived two different lives to me, the normal Selena everyone else sees, and the Selena I see. The Selena I see is not the real her. It's what she has become because of a disgusting act, and I absolutely revolted that. I have left this situation for too long, and I needed to confront her; I couldn't take it anymore.

I told her how I felt, absolutely poured my heart out to her. She listened contently, nodding every now and again. I told her how I understood, I really did. All I really needed was assurance that I could hug her, because I missed that. I missed her security and the effect it had. She just let me talk and talk until I was honestly numb and exhausted. I kept a calm but clear tone right to the end, when I said, 'Selena, say something please'.

That was probably a stupid thing to say as she looked me straight in the face and simply said, 'I'm sorry' and that's where she left it.

I had no strength anymore. I could not take being pushed away anymore. Funny how tables have changed huh?

'Selena...What do I actually do?'

'Whatever you think is right'

I sighed; I am not good in these situations. I honestly never thought I would be crying over a girl, never mind Selena. I was actually shocked to feel the tears sliding down my cheeks, but Selena turned pale as a ghost when she seen them. She knew this was serious shit.

I sat up from the couch and walked towards the door. I turned to face her once again and said, 'I love you Selena' and with that bombshell, I left.

**Ohhhhhh she admitted she loved Selena :o **

**What do you guys want/think of this? Review, please. Update quite soon.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Recycled Coffee

**Sorry for such the long wait, but I actually also have written Chapter Eighteen as well. So, I will update tomorrow as soon as! Only reason I will not update both tonight is to give some a chance to read this chapter first without the strain of two.**

**Any way, this chapter is dedicated to a close friend of mine called Eryn. She has been in a relationship for a full year today, and Eryn if you're reading this. This chapters for you. Not that I'm saying the chapters linked but you know what I mean...**

**Also I'll do a shout out of followers next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Suefanficlover - Thank you love!**

**LovezObsessed - Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**PAT The Baker - I used your court idea, but put a slight twist on it. **

Life didn't get any easier after that, but it got a lot more manageable. My mind wasn't as hazy and I wasn't confused as I was before. I had definitely cleared my head, sorted out other issues and got back on the right track. I had seen her a few times but hid from her sight, she tried to contact me but honestly I just wanted time to think.

Word had spread that the trial was coming up soon, and I had a decision to make. Not go, or go and support Selena as a friend she may need. After further thinking into the implications and having an outside view from Patrick, It became that I was in fact going to court. I couldn't control myself in a hospital room, but I would have to in the court room. I was always interested in law, the subject fascinates me. Weirdly enough I would of studied law, but I just didn't get the grades at all. I had worried from an early age of not getting the grades, but I was right to worry. But that's not the point. My emotions were literally all over the place, and daily life situations did not help this. My sleeping pattern had become...non-existent. Music took over about 80% of my life through playing, and listening. I refused to leave my house or have contact with my friends which turned out quite easy as they never bothered in the first place.

I missed her I did. The way her face frowns when she's confused or when she's focusing on something, how enchanted she got into whatever activity she was doing, how she was SO passionate about her music, how perfect her body was, her soft kisses with kind words and the way she was still shy around me. For example, she would never hold hands with me but she would give hints that she wanted to. I actually liked holding hands, I felt a connection with people when I done so. Distance between us had cleared my head and made me assured of my feelings for her, but I didn't know if the distance done that for her. I think the best thing to do would be her friend and support her through this firstly.

Today, this morning even; was the court case. The fate of that foul human Justin would be decided. I decided the best outfit would be a pencil skirt, with heels, a white shirt and a black blazer with rolled up sleeves. I went to a cafe for a sneaky hot chocolate and headed to the court room. I sat in the audience section and thanked a god I don't believe in for not making me have jury service. I sat there for a while looking at the eerie courtroom, the pine and leather seats in front of the judge looked cold and gave me an uneasy feeling. Selena was sat at the front along with her family, and beside her to the right were Justin, and his lawyer. The judge came out and the court stood, the case was introduced and the silence was deafening. The judge was actually quite a young woman, with light brown hair. She had a youthful appearance, so I felt a sense of relief as maybe she would not be as bias and judgemental as an older, more matured judge.

Overall the court case was nerve wrecking. I left after a while as I was angered listening to that dickless guy talking about how and why he did it. I didn't even hear his motive. I left the court to go and get some disgusting court coffee. Ew, they must recycle this stuff. While inspecting my so called 'coffee' I heard an angelic voice behind me. 'Demi?'

I turned and seen Selena. She was dressed quite smartly. She had flat shoes, but was wearing a black classy dress. I must say, her curves were highlighted beautifully in it.

'Hi Selena'

'Did you...were you in there?'

My mouth went slightly dry, but I coughed out a husky, 'Yes I was. I left to go get coffee, to calm down. You're out here, so I assume it's over?'

She nodded and I could see a faint smile.

'Selena...How long did he...You know...get?'

'Justin...he got 12 years'

'That's fantastic! He finally got what he deserved!'

She didn't look happy, or sad. She just looked relieved and exhausted. She stood and started to cry and on instinct I hugged her tight.

'Shhhh babe it's okay. It's all over now, he's gone. Can't hurt you no more. Come on, let's get you home' I could feel her nod against my head and we left.

I took her back home and got her settled. I made her coffee and turned on the Pretty Little Liars series on TV. 'Selena, here's a blanket. I've ordered pizza for you and turned your house phone off. Now, pig out and chill. You look exhausted, just relax okay?' I said this all before Selena could even get a word out.

'Demi...are you staying?'

'Selena I really don't think that's good for now...'

'But we need to talk and'

'Yeah, I know that Selena. Tell you what, call me sometime. But for now, just relax'

She looked like she seemed to understand. I turned to leave but heard her voice again. 'Thank you Dem, for everything.'

I smiled and said back, 'No problem Sel. See you soon.'

**At least they're on speaking terms, right?**

**I can guarantee a update tomorrow. Goodnight/day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I've literally had a revelation in my life, that possibly makes things worse; oh well.**

**You guys are so smart aha. Most of yous have been on my twitter, and messaged me asking if I was dating a certain someone a while ago. You guys figured it out before my friends even did LMFAO. Now my twitter is completely clean so you will no longer find anything else on it :P But I have to commend yous for putting the pieces together! I like this chapter alot, so enjoy!**

**Suefanficlover - Yeah I don't like Justin either ha. Aw thank you! It means alot, really. No that is totally not wrong at all! Thank youuuu *blush***

**Demenaforever13 - Thank you!:) GURL WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE FOREVER YOURS?! I'm slowly dying from withdrawal symptoms of the love triangle :(**

**LovezObsessed - Wow I love your profile pic :o He would of got life but the average sentencing for rape is 12 years roughly, I believe. No sex scenes for a while though as she can hardly allow people touch her :( Thanks for the review!**

I left Selenas house that night, kind of anxious. I knew that she would call, but didn't know when. Well, until now. My phone beeped and Selenas name was written across the screen. I lifted my phone and unlocked it, unsure whether to open the message or not. Doubtfully, I did.

'Hey Dem. Since its Thursday, I'm doing my normal thing. I'll be on at exactly 9, hope you can make it x – Selena' my heart was in my stomach, and I actually got quite nervous. She was going to be at the karaoke bar, and maybe she was going to sing a song for me. Well, time would tell.

I hung around my house all day not doing anything with much significance, I decided tonight I couldn't be bothered making such an effort. I'd go casual, in converse, Jeans and maybe a concert t-shirt. I checked twitter, done a few tweets here and there to Jess, Hayley, and Julia you know- the usual. It was coming up till 8, so I went to get changed. I came down 5 minutes later, grabbed my car keys and went out the door. I didn't eat at home, so I'd have something to eat at the bar after Selenas set.

I arrived at the bar in good time, roughly at 8:55. I walked in and took a booth near the stage, and ordered my usual. I texted Selena to let her know I was here, and asked her what drink she would like, she texted back and said she'd be out soon. I didn't have to wait longer until she came out with her guitar. She sat down in the stool and gave me a smile.

'Hey guys. I haven't played here for a long while, as you all probably heard the reason why...but I'm not going to dwell on that.' I could see she was trying to keep her emotions in as she kept mindlessly plucking the strings and glancing at chords. 'I'm going to sing a song I have written...I hope you all like it. But, I hope a certain person likes it. It's my way of expressing what I was trying to say to you. So um, yeah. I hope you all enjoy it' She began to strum, and I was captured into her music immediately.

_Vivid dreams of the you I don't know yet, So amazing and I'll never forget_  
_You're the one for me , I felt so safe where I should be_  
_The best damn night with the one of my dreams, literally._

_I think about your face for days and days, and I find myself scrolling' down your face book page_  
_and now I see,_

_My friends know I'm the worst, a hopeless flirt_  
_but even wearing armour I can still get hurt, I just healed._

_And you're the one that I need , You're the air that I breathe_  
_You're the only one that I want to rely on, You're that beat in my heart_  
_I'm a shot in the dark , You're the only one to turn the light on,_  
_You're the one that I need, You're the air that I breathe,_  
_You're the only one that I want to rely on, You're that beat in my heart,_  
_I'm a shot in the dark, You're the only one to turn the light on_

_I hurt you, I know that's true, but I'd never leave your side again I've thought all this through_  
_And I want you._  
_I'd ask you, to meet up soon, but I guess you're probably busy and I guess that that's cool, but where are you?_  
_'cause..._

_And you're the one that I need, You're the air that I breathe,_  
_You're the only one that I want to rely on ,You're that beat in my heart ,I'm a shot in the dark,_  
_You're the only one to turn the light on ,You're the one that I love ,You're the sun from above,_  
_You're the only one I want to grow old with ,You're a pain in the ass,_  
_I'm a snake in the grass ,But I love you so you'll have to put up with it._

_It took so long, to write this song, and if you think this one's for you babe... You're not wrong._

_We could stay up again till the early AM, Scribble on some paper and that'd make me smile again,_  
_if you were here..._  
_'Cause_  
_And you're the one that I need ,You're the air that I breathe_  
_You're the only one that I want to rely on ,You're that beat in my heart_  
_I'm a shot in the dark ,You're the only one to turn the light on_  
_You're the one that I love ,You're the sun from above_  
_You're the only one I want to grow old with_  
_You're a pain in the ass ,I'm a stake in the grass_  
_But I love you so you'll have to put up with it_

_You're the one that I see, you're the wind in the trees,_  
_You're the smile that could light up the darkest day._  
_You're the one in my dreams, and I guess that it seems,_  
_that that is all I would like to say. I love you Demi._

She finished and the whole bar erupted into claps. I clapped and smiled from ear to ear at Selena. She finally looked up from the first time in the whole performance and straight at me. She looked so...Open. Like, she looked like she had literally told me everything of how she felt. And I have to say it was so refreshing. Once the clapping and the howls had calmed down she stood, bowed and made her way over to the booth I was in. She put the guitar down and sat across from me. She looked totally pale as a ghost and was slightly shaking.

'That was so beautiful Selena'

She smiled and I could see her beautiful dimples. 'Thank you. It was the only way I could get out how I was feeling without messing up my words.' She grabbed my hands and held them in between hers. 'I love you Demi. I should have told you that day, and I was stupid not too. I was so hurt with the incident and I distanced myself from you. I didn't touch you because I felt so dirty. He was the last one to touch me like that and...I'm just so sorry'

I got up from the other side of the booth and sat right beside her and hugged her yet again. She was broken, and she was bruised. My heart soared when I heard she loved me, and that's all I needed to hear.

'It's okay Selena. We can get through this. I love you' I kissed her on her check and she pulled out of the hug. She leaned in slowly and kissed me slowly, it wasn't rushed. It was like she was testing the water. We both came apart and smiled at each other contently.

'Demi, be my girlfriend again?'

'Of course babe'

**They're back together yay! After this I will be skipping foward quite a lot, and the story will finish pretty soon. But I will be writing other storys. I've also thought of writing a pretty little liars one, of maybe Emily and Samara - I love both of their characters!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Whiskey and Cigarettes

LovezObsessed -** I was like 'they better get back together soon or I will be attacked' lol! Yeah it's really cute :P**

**PAT The Baker - It is!**

**Demenaforever13 - thank you!:P**

**Suefanficlover - Same here when I write these to be honest :/ Thanks for the review :)**

No-one's POV

After that Demi and Selena set out to repair their relationship. They began to trust each other again slowly and they both had a stronger connection with one another. They balanced their time wisely with each other, and separate. They had grown as a couple and had matured alongside each other. The physical side of their relationship had taken a while to go back to normality, but with the help of Demi; Selena got back into her comfortable position of the major tease and flirt in the relationship.

Demi had fallen even more for Selena and you could see how much she adored her through her eyes. When talking to each other they kept firm eye contact, and they complimented each other sincerely. Of course they weren't the perfect couple, and they had fights just like any other couple. However, the difference from before was that they both knew to sit and talk about it, instead of going off and being alone. This was especially hard for Demi, as she always found herself one step behind Selena in arguments. She kept all of that in until one day when she basically exploded on Selena, telling her she was sick of just nodding and agreeing, she wanted input into the relationship. This was granted to Demi, and arguments occurred less because of this sole reason.

Communication, honesty and faith increased, and soon enough they began to think of moving in with each other. Both knew this was a massive step in their relationship, and could have bad consequences if things did not work out. Demi, the more 'I'll do it now and think about it later' one in the relationship said the worst thing that could happen would be they'd argue, but now they knew how to handle it and she sees no reason not to give it a shot. Selena, unwillingly, forgot all the logic, all the thinking and just went with it. It was a big risk in their relationship, but it definitely paid off. They now had their own new apartment, both working jobs and each other. They adjusted to each other's living habits, and how moody Demi was in the morning. Miley had gotten over her crush on Demi, and didn't find the attraction as strong anymore; and Selena got her best friend back. Demi and Miley had a good bond, and Selena loved it. But sometimes, if Demi was worried about small things and didn't want to annoy Selena she would tell Miley. Selena thought this was weird, but the reasoning was simply because Demi felt like she didn't have anyone else to talk to. All her friends had left once she came out with her sexuality, and they weren't really friends in the first place; they just used and abused her.

So Demi swallowed her pride and called up Patrick, who was happy to talk to her. She was never one to talk, but once she had the assurance that at least one person had her back, she felt better. Through all the prospering in their relationship, they had both talked about a lot of things. For example, Demi did not want kids. No way. On the other hand, Selena wanted to be octomom. Demi had tried to joke it off by saying such things as, 'I'm sorry I don't have the D, I have the V babe' or 'In case you didn't know lesbians cannot have kids' but she just glared and waved Demi.

Through the talk of kids, Demi got into thinking more and more. Selena noticed this, and noticed her girlfriend getting sketchy. Telling her she was at Patricks when she clearly wasn't, as Patrick rung the apartment phone asking if she was busy and could they hang out. This was a regular occurrence, and the thought crossed Selenas mind that Demi could have been cheating. After all the progress Selena thought they went through as a couple, Demi began distancing herself. Again.

When she was with Selena she was totally fine. It was only when Selena and Demi was visiting Selenas parents for dinner that Selena seen more than just her being sketchy. Half way through Demis phone rang, instead of ignoring and ringing back later. She answered and excused herself from the table, and was away for a good duration of the dinner. This went unaware to Selenas parents, but Selena was totally aware. She thought she was becoming that creepy girlfriend that feels the need to check her girlfriends phone all the time, know exactly where their partner is and who they're with. She refused to become like that, or at least let Demi see it. So, she kept her cool and tried not to think of it. She had done a good job with not bringing it up, but it was noticeable to Miley that Selena would over think simple things that Demi would say or do.

Selena finally cracked one night when she had seen Demi with another girl outside of a coffee shop. They were sitting outside with drinks and seemed deep in conversation. Selena was so angry. Had Demi cheated on her?

That's the question she continued to ask herself. Then, would she want the answer?

The rational and logically side of Selena completely went out the window. She went straight home, and as soon as she closed the door she broke down. She couldn't lose Demi. But the other girl was quite pretty. Selena always said to Demi, in joking terms of course, that if Demi was going to cheat; it had to be a girl hotter than her.

She composed herself and waited for Demi to come home, to confront her. She hasn't smoked since she first met Demi that day on the swing, how things started. They came through a long journey, and the whiskey slipping down her throat reminded her even more of that. Her nerves seemed calm, but she was really nervous as heck. What if Demi left her? What if she used those gorgeous eyes to lie straight to Selenas face, and they kept living a lie? Well, Selena just didn't know. She wasn't comfortable of this feeling of not knowing something, all in her life she KNEW stuff. She was never in the dark with stuff, and it seemed like the light bulb had just blown and shattered into a million tiny pieces. Her thoughts had drifted to times to inspect was there any earlier signs of Demis activities, and she could find none. She had now gone through most of the bottle of whiskey, and she was near done the packet of cigarettes. She took a long drag, inhaled hurriedly and blew out a large puff of smoke. She could still taste the menthol of the stick on her lips, and could smell the whiskey off herself.

Demi unaware to what was going through Selenas head happily left the woman she had been talking to, with two hot drinks to go and made her way home. She was pleased with herself at what she had done this last while, and couldn't wait for her partner Selena to find out. She climbed the daunting steps into her apartment and fondled her pockets for her keys. She laughed at a typical stereotype endured by the public that lesbians carried everything in their pockets, and opened the door. She stood back and tried to catch her breath from the unmistakeable cloud of smoke. She suffered through the white puff cloud and made her way into the kitchen, where Selena was seated with the obvious, cigarettes and whiskey. Which was very much empty. The ashtray was full to its capacity, and the normal clean air of the apartment was filled with the stench of smoke. Selena had puffy eyes, and was so far in though she had not acknowledged Demi there, until Demi snapped her fingers in front.

'Selena...'

Selena looked up at Demi, put out her cigarette and spoke, 'Where were you?'

Demi was taken off guard by this question, and it was obvious in her stutter while answering, 'I uh...got drinks' to prove her point she held the hot drinks in front of her, and placed them on the table.

Selena put on a disappointed grin and said, 'Ironic that isn't it. I could have believed you. I would have believed you. I don't believe you'

Demi, clearly confused stupidly said, 'Selena, I have no idea what you're on about. Why are you acting so weird?'

Selena was clearly angered as she stood and screamed, 'Demi stop lying! I know you're cheating on me, I seen you!'

Demi was taken aback by this allegation by Selena, but figured it out. 'Selena, you were following me weren't you.'

Selena had a guilt struck look on her face. 'That's not the point. You cheated, that is far worse. Why did you do it? Was it me? I thought we were doing okay Demi!'

'No Selena! It wasn't you, and we are okay because I didn't and have never cheated! I know it's hard to believe, but you have to just trust me'

'Demi I seen you. If you're not cheating, then why are you acting so shady and lying to me? I know you haven't been going to Patricks.'

'FINE! Do you want to know why? I'll tell you why!'

'I just want to be honest with me. I have a right to know if you've cheated'

'Give me a glass of whiskey, and I'll explain why. I need it for courage.'

**What you guys think? This chapter took a lot out of me, so I would REAAAALLY appreciate a review. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20-Hungoverfood orgasm

**Hey guys, what do you think Demi told Selena? Currently obsessed with sleeve tattoos and Avril Lavignes new song 'Rock N Roll', check it out. Also, did you know the Warner Bros pushed back the date for The Veroncias new album to be released?! All the songs are done, and they pushed back the date...Pricks. I'm dying for that album. Anyway, on with the reviews and then story!**

** Demenaforever13 - I checked your update, I swear I just love the storyline..what's the secret feelings?! You're killing me here! Thank you for the constant review.**

**Suefanficlover - Hopefully your curiosity is solved here ;) Is intense a bad thing?**

**PAT The Baker -Well, no it wasn't her birthday. But hey, good guess. **

**LovezObsessed - Demi is always hiding something! Such a secretive person, I thought I was secretive but she's ridiculous ;)**

**jswizzle1213 - Asdfghjkl I just love your stories in general, so this is an absolute honour for me for you to take time out of your day and write a review, thank you so much.**

Demis POV

I woke up the next day with a banging head and an even more sore body. Of course my phone was ringing like it normally HAS to do when I'm hung-over. I was as frustrated as I possibly could be when I faced the battle, get out of bed and get painkillers or stay in soft warm safety with a banging headache? Oh my god the struggle.

Reluctantly I climbed out of bed, but immediately met the floor. My legs literally felt so weak, and I could not walk for the life of me. Unaware to why I was practically unable to walk I attempted a stagger to the kitchen, where I could smell the love of my life; food. Having food while hung over is like an orgasm, I swear. Selena was in just a concert t-shirt of mine, and I well...was in my tank top and shorts, she looked so adorable in my shirt.

She totally caught me checking her out and turned to smirk at me, 'Morning babe. What was that bang in the bedroom?' She waved in my face to direct my attention from her legs to look at her, an impossible task if I do say so myself.

'Eh, what? Oh nothing, I'm just that hung over I couldn't walk. Did I fall or something last night because I'm really sore'

She started laughing and I wondered what she was actually laughing at, 'You can't not walk because you fell...you can't walk because I fucked you so hard' now she was hysterical at my pain I endured last night, that definitely carried through today.

I frowned in response and tried to stand up but obviously, dramatically failed and was forced to stay put.

Dramatically she walked over and put her hands on mine, 'Aw baby, want me to make you feel better?' She winked seductively. I guess breakfast could wait.

We never did make the bedroom and here we are with a christened kitchen table. Selena was up to her no good self, and made me agree to have a party to tell her parents and friends of the good news. It wasn't really fair, as she asked me during sex. I couldn't exactly say no could I? Totally unfair. It was so worth it, I don't care.

Some may say I'm whipped but if you have a girlfriend that looks like Selena Russo you don't exactly treat her less than a princess. I wonder did she ever now as a child, that instead of a prince charming, she would have a princess charming, that doesn't wear armour...but a dress. Anyway, here I am getting ready for this (totally unfair) party.

I decided to wear a black strapless dress, and I made an attempt to wear heels. Not like I'd be able to walk later on anyway. Not like that you dirty minded fucker, I meant that I would be too drunk...never mind. I opted to go for shadow make-up, and straight hair. I didn't take too long to get ready but Selena took ages. I guess she was nervous for tonight, as she had been listening to the same song on repeat for at least an hour without realising. I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She looked so beautiful. She always wore quite natural make-up, but she just had this unfamiliar glow on her skin. She wore a pretty similar dress in length, just above her knee, but hers was blood red with straps and a matching set of ear rings and necklace. Her eyes stood out with the eye make-up, I always was an eye person.

I took her hand and we walked through the house, and into the car. I put on music that I thought would calm her nerves, but she kept clicking her damn fingers. Well, she does have a right to be nervous; but I get annoyed so easily.

'Selena, please stop. Everything will be fine, they'll be glad for us'

'It's not that...It's just...this will make me an adult basically; I'll have to take responsibility. And I'm nervous about that.'

'Yeah well I'm definitely more nervous. I mean, I have to face your dad. He is pretty intimidating.'

She chuckled a little bit and seemed to relax a little and bob her head to Avril Lavigne blaring through the radio. It was quite a long drive, but I thought the slower I went the more time Selena would have to calm down. From the outside the venue was so posh looking, like one of those English Victorian apartments, it had large entrance doors and a guy who parked the cars. I counted every penny in the ashtray. I got out, walked out to the other side to open the door for Selena like a gentle-woman should. She nervously smiled at me, but I squeezed her hand reassuringly for support. We walked up the steps and through the entrance to see, not a massive staircase, but an average one that was nice, and not too over the top.

We were escorted to where the evening would take place, a medium sized room with a bar and tables with an obvious stage. There were some people already present which between us, we had invited. We looked around to see our parents at the front table in front of the stage, of course Selenas dad and step dad was the two closest to the stage, I gulped. They were two scary guys, which were very protective of Selena.

Everyone was dressed quite nicely, and it was nice to see familiar faces. Faces of those who supported our relationship, while also being helpful. Of course, Patrick was wondering around using his chat-up lines, which he probably stole of me, to chat up anything with a pulse. I would love to see him drunk...Hmm that's a good idea.

We had been glancing around before we were brought up to the stage and all attention was on us. Selena looked like she was going to faint, so I thought it was best I would speak.

'Hey guys, I and Selena have brought you all here for an announcement. We invited close friends and family who we believe have always supported and we hope will continue to support it... Selena is very nervous so I think it would be better for me to take the lead here.' I handed the microphone to Patrick, and reached in my pocket. I kneeled down, opened the case and looked up to Selenas eyes. 'Selena, I love you, and will you make me the happiest women ever and be my fiancé?' Of course she already knew after the argument about me 'cheating' but no-one else had to know.

'Yes I will'. Everyone in the room arose from their seats and clapped, and while I was kissing my 'fiancé' we received a few wolf whistles.

After we had gotten thanked by most, and had talked to Selenas family the evening commenced, with dancing and drinks.

See, when Selena thought or believed momentarily I was at Patricks, I was really at a jeweller's picking rings, and getting advice from Miley. The woman she seen me with at the cafe was the jeweller, another friend of Mileys who gave me a discount, she was showing me the finished ring and made sure I was happy with what I had purchased.

I don't know why she thought I would cheat on her. She's the most beautiful woman in the world, which would be so stupid.

**This story will, sadly, or maybe gladly for some of you, will be ending soon. **


	21. Chapter 21 - She is so hot

**Hiiiiiiiii guys! So, after this I will begin a new story BUT I will continue this story slightly with a new character after I write about 2 more different storys...you'll know why once you read this chapter ;)**

**Anyway, I have two ideas for my next story. One I KNOW for a fact has never been done before, and one that has been done and been done well..but I will of course add my little twist. Also, check out this awesome story I have fell in love with called 'House of Wolves' what caught my eye was that the title is also a MCR and BMTH song, so she has good music taste. I hope you guys like the ending of this story, and I WILL be continuing this after this little character is introduced at the end. **

**jswizzle1213 - ****Thank you! I'll be posting the first chapter of my other story very soon, so keep an eye out for 'Demisbitch'!**

**PAT The Baker - I want them to get married but it's not really realistic at this point.. maybe in the continuation?**

**Demenaforever13 - You lil tease! **

**LovezObsessed - I took your review into consideration, and this chapter is for you ;) Enjoy! **

**Suefanficlover - Thank you Sue! You have been there from the very start, and I hope my next story is as good for you :) I got addicted writing this! That's why I want to continue it after I write a bit more and mature in my writing :P**

**Also, I apologise for any cursing..I curse like a lot. **

That was probably the most nerve wrecking night in my life. Selenas family took it really well, they congratulated us and I was reminded of the pressure that I had to have kids, for about the 100th time. I could never imagine myself looking after a child, but I knew that I and Selena would most likely clash over the subject of kids.

We stayed engaged for a roughly 5 years, as you know the same sex law is not passing and politicians are being total douche bags. From the time on when Selena and I first dated, society is a lot more open. However, as I only recognised my sexuality and came out after high school, it was no problem for me. Selena on the other hand, had to endure snarly comments from fake bitches at school. She always told me her firm response was, 'Suck my dick'. Immature I know, but they're being homophobic. She always maintained her hardest thing was probably around her actual friends, and family. Her family were just shocked, and she said nothing bad was said; but the silence killed her more. As far as her friends go, they changed. Acted differently around her. Thought she was a fragile mess that they had to be careful around, but she was not a kid and she was strong, she could handle herself. That's when Miley and Selena bonded, Mileys 'I don't care what sexuality you are because at the end of the day, life fucks us all over. Life may be male or female' but I personally think Miley was high at that point. Once Selena and Miley got closer, Miley introduced her to girls that were curious, Selena got...acquainted? If that's the right word and context to use towards Selena, and she began to sleep around. Once she got everything out of her system, Selena got a girlfriend and stayed loyal until she met me. Then obviously we quickly got into a relationship and broke up, but after the breakup we came back stronger.

Now, we're engaged for longer than most straight couples are even married. That is an achievement. Life was growing around us, and so were the people. The world got a lot better, but society was still pretty messed up. Books got switched for iPhones, and the impact on growing done nothing but double in size. Now bullies could harass at home, or even in different countries. A stupid website called was set up, and some of the consequences of it were deadly. Teen suicides grew in number higher than any other death. The future doctors, lawyers, teachers, engineers were being bullied when they were meant to be safe in their OWN home, how messed up is that? Society got better in certain types of stereotyping, but got worse in others. For example, cutting, eating disorders, Bipolar, addictions and depression. People got shoved into categories of 'Emo' 'Goth' or a particular favourite of illiterate bullies, 'Weird'. Yeah, society fucked up bad.

The outlook from the heterosexual community on being lesbian or bisexual if you're a female got more accepting, but the outlook on homosexual men was still hated against. People who argue, 'It wasn't Adam and Steve' or 'Being gay is wrong. You could never do that to the same sex' need to investigate their points a bit further, not all Christians are against homosexuality and there are people in the gay community that have a very strong faith. It says in the bible we shall not divorce, but what do most people do today? We adjusted the bible to fit TODAYS society, so why can't we adjust it to same sex laws? Selena and I were very prominent members of the gay community, and we reached out to LGBT clubs to help other people who need it.

I guess this is a way of me telling how the LGBT community should get the same rights as the heterosexual community, and we are working hard on that. I want the future generation to not have to 'come out' but be able to come home to their mothers, 'Mommy, I love this girl at my school. She's so pretty and she has a ribbon in her hair' and the mother would reply,'yes you do, and that's okay'. One day.

I've literally been waiting here for what seems like forever, and I'm over thinking a lot. How long does this take? I thought you were in and out within a few minutes, and that was it. No, it's a whole fucking procedure. Anyway, Miley got a new girlfriend that she cannot keep her hands off, I would know, they practically had sex on my parents table at dinner. As for Patrick, he scored a girl called Shay Mitchell, who might I say is hot as fuck. I and Selena literally sit there drooling over her, she is that hot. I and she had a good friendship; once she found out why I and Patrick had such a weird friendship she totally got over the jealousy thing. God she's hot.

Me, Miley, Lily her girlfriend, Patrick and Shay were waiting in the waiting room waiting to hear news on Selena. We still haven't heard from her since 3am. I got bored and we all starting to play snog, marry, and avoid. Not really appropriate as we all have partners but, what can you do? Finally after a long time of waiting a doctor came and asked for 'Selenas partner'. I was led through these familiar hospital walls, and taken into Selenas room. She looked absolutely exhausted, and had patches of sweat on her forehead. She was slightly panting but smiled at me never the less. I stood beside her and held her hand as we waited anxiously.

All our attention was on the doctor. Dr Wren Kim came up to the bottom of Selenas bed, with a nurse alongside which we directed our attention to. She walked up to me and Selena and spoke softly.

'Congratulations, it's a girl' she smiled down at the beauty in her arms, 'Have you given her a name yet?'

I smiled as me and Selena had discussed a name for the baby many times, if it was a guy it would be named Casey.

'Yes we have, she's called Carter'


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi there guys. So I'm glad that most of you loved the (not really ending but that's just the word I'll use) ending for World of Chances. I just want to remind you that it will be continued, as I love this story with all my heart. It was my first, and the one I will probably always remember. Thank you so much for the reviews, I read all of them.**

**My new story has just been posted, and it's weird to write a brand new story.**

**The new story is called 'Twist of Liars' it's a brand new story, and something I have never seen something done like it.**

**The characters include;**

**The always beautiful Demi Lovato, Stunning Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift.**

**I'm kind of sad that I more than likely will lose followers in my next story, simply for the fact most do not know about the new story. I have posted an intro and a first chapter, and I would be happy if you read it and review. Also, there will be virtual cookies. Give it a chance, or maybe...a world of chances. Hahaha I am so not funny.**

**Link to new story is below. So follow the story, review and most importantly read!**

** s/9547254/1/Twist-of-Liars**

**Thank you guys, once again.**

**Peace out yo,**

**Demisbitch. Aka Megan.**


End file.
